Next Generation: Titans
by Lindsey Dylan
Summary: Welcome to the Titans (Not Teen Titans, just Titans), a facility that trains new, young heroes and heroines to control their powers and use them to bring justice. NO MORE OCs PLEASE! Rated T for Violence and Language
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so some of y'all many have found out that I deleted Junior Titans. But I had a good reason and that was to revise it. Yes, revise. Unlike all my other stories, Next Generation: Junior Titans (originally Junior Titans) will be a story that I will not give up on. Also, I will be coming back with Briarwood Preparatory Academy but not so soon. So, yeah, I'll be keeping the OCs that were already submitted (Desiree, BG, Blackwatch, Tricksters 4, etc.) but I'll asking for more OCs after the tenth or thirteenth chapters. OH YEAH! Next Generation: Junior Titans is now a TT/YJ cross-over, so you'll be seeing some characters from both shows and members of the Justice League (Black Canary, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, etc.) acting as mentors and den mothers, -babysitters if you will- or supervisors. And that's just about everything. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN JUNIOR TITANS (THAT BELONGS TO THEULTIMATEKELLYCLARKSONFAN)! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I only own my OC, Elizabeth James.**

**(P.S.- Starfire and Raven's costumes are different because I'm pretty sure, since Raven and Starfire aren't teenagers anymore, that they'd have different uniforms now.)**

**Prologue.**

* * *

A group of five young adults walked through the halls of the Watchtower. An ebony haired man in the group wore a black unitard with a black stylized domino mask and black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform was emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area was colored in a lighter grey and he wore a black utility belt with a holster on the side of his right leg. Next to him was flew a tall woman who had straight, long, fiery-red hair and bangs with completely green eyes and golden-tan skin. She wore a purple, armored bodysuit with a sweetheart neckline and silver arm and neck plates. The other woman had gray skin, light violet eyes, and shoulder-length, violet-blue, bob-like hair. She wore a long, dark blue cloak with the hood up and a dark blue, sleeveless dress with slits on both sides, dark blue knee-high boots, and a pair of dark blue, handless, opera-length gloves. Talking behind the three were a green-skinned teen with green hair and eyes and a half cybernetic, half dark-skinned man. "Is this really a good idea?" The gray-skinned woman asked.

"Definitely," The dark-haired man replied.

"OK, you guys can go talk with Superman and the others I'm gonna go check out the cafeteria." The green-skinned teen stated, walking into the direction of a cafeteria.

"Not now, Beast Boy." The cybernetic man said.

"Aw, but Cyborg, they have doughnuts!" Beast Boy whined as Cyborg pulled him by the collar.

"Right now, Nightwing needs us to back him up on this and we need to focus on that." Cyborg said.

"But, dude, doughnuts!" Beast Boy stated.

"You can raid the cafeteria later." The gray-skinned woman rolled her eyes.

"How is Raven even here?" Beast Boy asked. "She's not even apart of the Justice or Young Justice League?" **(A/N: Starfire and Cyborg are Justice League members, they both joined in Justice League of America vol. 2 #41. Since I'm using Young Justice's Beast Boy and Dick Grayson, I decided to keep BB and Dick Grayson as members of the Young Justice League. But they, the five of them, will be mentors as well.)**

"Simple, I was granted authorization." Raven replied.

"OK so... can I go get doughnuts now?" BB said.

"No!" Cyborg and Raven snapped.

"Perhaps I should get Beast Boy something from the cafeteria?" The redhead, Starfire, asked Nightwing, turning to leave.

"That won't be necessary, he'll be fine." Nightwing replied, pulling her back by the wrist.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked. "I shouldn't be long."

"No, we're almost there." Nightwing shook his head.

"So, I can't get a doughnut?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Raven sighed.

"Really?" Beast Boy said as they approached a door.

The door opened automatically. It wasn't hard to spot the Man of Steel in the room of supers. The five walked in, feeling all eyes on them. "Starfire, Cyborg, you've brought guests." Superman walked over to them.

Starfire's feet touched the floor.

"Yes, but on an important matter we wish to discuss with the League." Starfire stated.

The room fell silent.

"Alright, you've earned everyone's attention, state your reason." The Dark Knight spoke up as he and Wonder Woman stood at Superman's side.

"We need another organization." Nightwing said.

"You already have the Teen Titans and the Young Justice League." Wonder Woman pointed out. "Why would you need another one?"

"The Young Justice League and the Teen Titans are both superhero organizations, not a babysitting service." Cyborg explained. "I would know, I was apart of the Teen Titans tens years ago."

"And so were we." Raven stated, gesturing to Beast Boy, Starfire, Nightwing, and herself.

"Where did the whole 'babysitting service' thing come from?" The Man of Steel asked.

"You didn't think we wouldn't notice that you've been dumping heroes with uncontrolled powers on both teams, did you?" Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"I want to hear what Beast Boy has to say." Wonder Woman stated. "He hasn't said anything yet about this subject matter."

"Well, actually, I just wanted a doughnut." Beast Boy said, earning chuckles from most of League members in the room. Nightwing let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But, yeah I have to agree with Nightwing. The Young Justice League and the Teen Titans were set up for a reason. Well, multiple reasons. One, independence from our mentors. Two, to stand with the League in bringing peace and justice to the world. They were, however, not established to mentor other kids how to control and use powers none of the members are familiar with."

Everyone just stared at him. "What have you been reading, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Comic books," Beast Boy replied.

There was a silence

"Well?" Nightwing said.

"The League will discuss this matter later." Batman stated.

* * *

"I believe Nightwing and Beast Boy have made fair points on the matter." Starfire spoke in the Watchtower's conference room in the Hall of Justice. "The Young Justice League and the Teen Titans both need a facility to train new heroes."

"Agreed," Everyone looked at Cyborg, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned back into his chair. "The current, new members are fledglings, inexperienced and unprepared to on, or with, highly skilled teams, and, lately, both teams seem to be getting a lot of them. The teams can't be training members and working on missions all at once, and I'm afraid the mentors we have working for both organizations aren't gonna cut it."

"What makes you say that?" Zatanna asked.

"You cannot just teach a hero hand-to-hand to combat techniques and not demonstrate them on how to control and proper use their powers." Starfire explained. "Showing them _how_ to control their powers should be our number one priority. Terra, also known as Tara Markov, for instance, was a sweet, young girl with the power, and ability, to manipulate, and control, the earth at will, and an ex-Titan. She had potential, but she just couldn't control her powers. Terra turned to an evil man, who shall stay anonymous, for help and assisted that man in dominating an entire city, probably the entire planet if the Teen Titans hadn't stopped them. We cannot have another Terra."

"I think Starfire has made a few points there." Cyborg stated.

The other Justice Leaguers looked at one another. "Would anyone like to make a comment or ask a question before we move on to the voting process?" Superman asked.

"If the Justice League members aren't qualified to be mentors, then who will mentor these new heroes?" Aquaman asked.

"We didn't say you weren't qualified." Cyborg said. "And as for the mentors, we will decide that after the voting."

"Very well, onto the voting process." Wonder Woman nodded.

"All those in favor of ratifying the results?" Batman asked, standing up from his seat.

"I!" All of the League members replied in unison, some even raising up their hands to prove it.

"All those oppose?" Batman said.

There was a silence. "Then we are adjourned." The Dark Knight stated before taking his seat next to the Man of Steel.

* * *

**And that, my boys and girls, is how the Junior Titans came to be in case you were all wondering. So, I pretty said everything I wanted to say at the beginning of the chapter, R&R. **

** Goal: 10 Reviews ****(please!)**

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**I want to change the name of the new team from "Junior Titans" to something better, so I want y'all to come up with a better name. I know this really isn't a question, but think of it as a challenge. So, when I get a few answers I'll post them on my poll and let y'all decide and what you like better.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Congratulations to:**

**Amphitrite (Jacqueline "Jackie" Ryan)- ****TheUltimateKellyClarksonFan**

**Désirée (Chandra Harrison)- Dimwitted Rebel**

**Silverflame (Katie S. Thorne)- redpetal888**

**Seeker (Eleanor "Ellie Morris)- DeadlyThunder195**

**The Blue Gentleman (Junpei "Jun" Kirman)- KingOfStories01**

**Blackwatch (Alan Cho)- Renchard19  
**

**Frosty (Jared Stoll)- Pory (briefly mentioned)**

**Brash- emmausgirl94**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN JUNIOR TITANS (THAT BELONGS TO THEULTIMATEKELLYCLARKSONFAN)! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I only own my OC, Elizabeth James.**

**Chapter 1.**

A brunette was kept in tow as five figures walked ahead of her, one of the five had morphed into a green pterodactyl and soared past the other four, in the halls of the underground facility. She tried to recall what she was doing anyway. Everything seemed just like a big blur to her. Her eyes were glued to her feet as her right side fringe fell over her left almond-shaped eye. Her hair was naturally pin-straight and hazelnut brown, the same color of her eyes. The girl kept walking. She felt someone roughly bump into her and fell onto her knees. "Sorry, are you OK?" The girl saw a pair of blue dress shoes in front of her.

Her gaze traveled upwards. She saw a pair of blue pants, a red button-up shirt under a blue suit jacket, a lightly tanned fan, a blue domino mask, and a blue top hat. The boy had long, brown hair tied in a ponytail that descended to his mid-back and an athletic build. He held out a hand to her. The girl's eyes shifted from his hand to face and back forth before reluctantly accepting it. He pulled her up. "Who are you?" He asked.

She looked at him, averting her eyes. "Elizabeth... James." She replied with a bit more reluctance. "And you are...?"

"The Blue Gentleman, or BG for short," The boy said as they walked down the hall together in silence.

Elizabeth looked ahead. She saw a door at the end of the hall. They got closer. The door slid open. They walked into the room and the door closed behind them. Inside were ten people, five of which she had been following previously. The room had a green sofa and a large TV, located in the same room was the kitchen. Elizabeth could see two girls talking in there. One girl had long blond hair tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes with pale skin. The other girl had spiky, shoulder-length midnight blue hair with emerald green eyes and a slight tan. She saw another reading a book on the sofa, another girl flipping through a magazine, and a boy watching TV. The girl reading on the sofa had shoulder-length, golden blond waves with a left side fringe, hazel eyes, and a flawless, fair complexion. The other girl had sandy blond hair with red and black highlights, ocean blue eyes, and an ivory tone. And the boy had an olive tone with dark brown eyes, a lean build, and short black hair with spiked up bangs. "We have a problem." the Blue Gentleman stated.

Everyone turned their heads. "What kind of problem?" The girl with the highlights asked.

BG stepped aside, revealing Elizabeth standing behind him. "A civilian?" The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "How did she get in here?"

"She's not a civilian." The tall, dark-haired man stated. "She's your new teammate. Her name's Elizabeth. I want you to sure her around, introduce yourselves, explain the rules, make her feel comfortable, etc. We'll check up on you guys later to see how you're getting along."

"You're not staying?" The girl with the highlights spoke up again.

"Beast Boy and I are needed back at the Young Justice League, Starfire and Cyborg both have to leave for Santa Prisca, and Raven has to go help out Titans East." The man, Nightwing, replied. "Black Canary will be your mentor and supervisor until one of us comes back."

"We're teenagers, not babies, we can look after ourselves." The girl grumbled.

"Amphitrite, stand down now." Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her. "We know you don't like it, but you'll just have to deal with it."

"Whatever," She huffed as the five adults walked out of the room.

There was a silence. The hazel-eyed girl looked at Elizabeth and gave her a small smile. "Welcome to the team, I'm Désirée." She stated. Elizabeth gave a small smile. "You already know BG and Amphitrite, that's Seeker, Blackwatch, and Silverflame." Désirée said, motioning to the blue-haired eye, the dark-haired boy, and the girl with the ponytail. "So this is the lounge, and it's also the kitchen. Come, let us show you around."

**(A/N: The next sections are short since it just has to do with a tour of the place)**

* * *

They stopped in a two-level library with reading tables and dozens of bookshelves. "This is the library." Désirée stated.

"There's a secret passage behind the book case with all the classics." Seeker added.

* * *

The next room had advanced medical equipment, including a MRI scan and X-ray. "Here's the medical bay," Amphitrite said.

* * *

After the Medical Bay came the central chamber with a holographic computer inside it. "This is the Mission Room, also used for training." Silverflame said.

"What are those things?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to the two weird-looking machines.

"Zeta-tubes, their off way off getting in and out of the cave." the Blue Gentleman replied.

"The only ones we know about are located in the Hall of Justice, the Watchtower, Mount Justice -before it got blown up-, Poseidonis, a bridge in New York City, the back alley phone booth in Gotham City, a back alley photo booth in Fawcett City, an out-of-order blue police box in Star City, Providence, a hidden storage room in Star City, and a shed on a Chicago landfill." Blackwatch added. "There are also two more in the Hangar. "

"The what?"

* * *

"-the Hangar." the Blue Gentleman replied, leading them all into what had to be the Cave's largest room.

It was multilevel, containing contains two more Zeta-Tubes and the Cave's main generator.

* * *

Next, they stopped in room with benches and lockers. "This is the locker room." Amphitrite said. "Boys are on the left and girls are on the right."

Amphitrite pointed to a door on the left. "Those are the showers." She said before pointing to the door on the right. "And that's the workout room, which is just your basic workout room with stair steppers, stationary bikes, elliptical trainers, treadmills, dumbbells, barbells, and all that jazz."

* * *

They stood in a room with half-filled shelves. "This is our souvenir room." Blackwatch said. "Like Kid Flash and Beast Boy, Amphitrite has taken an interest in collecting items from our mission to go in here."

* * *

The next room they stood in had a decorative waterfall. "The waterfall room, perfect for private meetings and conversations." Seeker explained.

* * *

They all stood in a room filled with memorials. "This is the Grotto, a sanctuary in honor of our fallen members." Désirée stated.

* * *

"And, finally, the living quarters." Silverflame sighed after they stopped.

Elizabeth saw a number of rooms, fairly similar in design, along a corridor. "Your room is next to mine and Seeker's." Désirée stated. "If you need anything, just ask. I'm here twenty-four hours, seven days a week. Well twenty-four hours when I'm not in school... or on a mission."

Elizabeth gave a small smile and nodded.

* * *

"And, we're back." Amphitrite stated as they entered the lounge again. Elizabeth, Désirée, Amphitrite, and Blackwatch all sat down on the sofa while Seeker, Silverflame, and the Blue Gentleman entered the kitchen. "So, basically, the Cave is the entire mountain." Amphitrite stated.

"We're in a mountain?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Yep, Mount Justice II." Blackwatch replied.

There a temporary silence.

"So have you decided on an alias?" Désirée asked with her eyes glued to a page in her book.

"Alias?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Well, yeah, you need an alias to protect your identity." Amphitrite said. "Like, Amphitrite isn't my real name."

"I actually haven't given it much thought." Elizabeth shrugged shyly.

"We can help you come up with one." Seeker offered.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Silverflame agreed. "So what can you do?"

"So far, I can read minds and levitate things." Elizabeth said.

"Telepathy, and telekinesis... cool." Blackwatch commented.

"Can you read my mind now?" Amphitrite asked.

"I need to concentrate." Elizabeth replied. "But, I'll try."

Elizabeth sighed and blocked out the noise, delving into the blonde's mind.

"What am I thinking of?" Amphitrite said.

"You're thinking of... a dress in the magazine you were reading before." Elizabeth stated.

"OK, so what about levitating something?" BG asked. "Can you do that now too?"

"I can only lift items like a TV remote or a cell phone." Elizabeth replied, demonstrating by lifting the TV remote off the coffee table with her mind before setting it back down again. "Plus, my telekinesis is limited. I can only use it for a certain amount of time, so I'm afraid I won't be much of use to you on missions."

"It's alright." Désirée stated. "There are things that I still can't do yet."

_**Recognized: Black Canary 13**_

At that moment a blond lady dressed in a black, one-piece bustier-leotard combo, gray stockings with seams up the front and back, black, heavy, a pair of calf-length boots and black fingerless gloves that go past the elbow to the biceps, a blue jacket, and a black choker. She had light blue eyes and pale skin. Désirée levitated up from her seat and slowly flew over to the blond. "Nightwing and Beast Boy had just left not too long ago, Starfire and Cyborg are already on their way to Santa Prisca, and Raven has already gone to help Titans East." Désirée informed the woman.

"Good." The woman nodded.

"And this is our new teammate." Désirée said, flying over to put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth got up from her seat and walked over to the woman. "I'm Black Canary, I'll be serving as your mentor and supervisor." The woman said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded.

An alarm went off as the room began flashing red. "Trouble," Désirée said as the others jumped to their feet and walked out of the room. Elizabeth stayed behind. "Aren't you coming?" Désirée asked.

"Like I said before, I can't do much." Elizabeth shrugged.

"But that does not mean you cannot help, plus I want to see what you can do." She stated.

Elizabeth gave a small smiled and nodded before running to catch up.

* * *

The ground rumbled as a piece of the Earth rose up, leaving behind a crater and crashed in a window display in a jewelry store. A second after the glass had shattered, a girl walked into the store barefooted. Her brown hair was left down, ending at the middle of her back. She had worn a green shorts with a white stripe on the sides and a green tank top with a matching white girl looked around, dark green eyes glinting under her green mask. "Does this store sell anything that isn't tacky?" She muttered to herself, looking at all the pieces of jewelry on display. Finally, her eyes settled on a black velvet choker with a lard emerald pendant shaped like a leaf. "Finally, something actually worth stealing." She huffed, she raised her right hand at the case.

A medium-sized rock broke up from the ground and shattered through the case, setting off the alarm. She stuck her hand in and grabbed the choker. "Don't you have expensive taste."

She smirked. The girl turned around slowly, seeing a group of seven teens standing at the entrance of the jewelry store. "Halloween's not for another seven months, kiddies." She said, tilting her head to the side.

Another rock rose up into the air and was sent hurtling towards the seven. The moved out of the way, resulting in a gigantic hole through the front. "Oh, you're so gonna wish you hadn't done that." Amphitrite commented as pipe busted open, pouring out water.

The water took the form of a whip and lashed at the girl. The girl moved back, sending another rock hurtling towards them. Amphitrite extended her arms, forcing the water to rush towards the girl. The girl forced another rock up to act as her shield. Désirée's eyes were glowing whitish-blue as she caused a single display case to levitate. She hurled it at Brash, who rolled out of the way. "Who are you?" Désirée asked.

"Sorry, my mother told me to never give out personal information to strangers." She smirked, sending her rock flying at Amphitrite.

Amphitrite's body had turned into water by then, causing the rock to phase through her and head straight for Seeker. Seeker rolled out of the way and ran at the girl, roundhousing her in the process. The girl stumbled a bit but kept her ground. "Yawn." She rolled her eyes.

Blackwatch had lunged at her with his nightstick, which she blocked. He aimed a fist at him, resulting with her just grabbing it. She flipped him over, seeing him just land on his feet. "Nice try, but try a bit harder next time." She commented, dodging Désirée's and Silverflame's double-attack.

"Ignis Iaculat."

A rather large fireball had shot out of BG's hand, flying towards the girl. Silverflame had opened her mouth and added in more heat. The fire made contact, causing the entire building to be filled with smoke. The sprinkler-system went off. The smoke cleared, revealing the rock that protected the girl from the sudden blast. The rock sunk back into the ground. "Oh please, is that all you got?" She scoffed as a crack form in the form. "I was expecting a challenge."

A couple of thick vines broke through crack and wrapped themselves around the six teens. All of a sudden, Elizabeth had lunged at the girl. The girl kicked Elizabeth off her and got back onto her feet. Elizabeth got into a stance, ready to attack. "Looks like I get my challenge after all." She smirked, lunging at Elizabeth with a kick.

Elizabeth raised her arms to block it, the force from the kick moving her back a bit. Elizabeth lowered her block, surprised to see a fist coming her way. She duck and roundhoused the girl. The girl stumbled. "Well at least we know she's good with hand-to-hand combat." Désirée hissed, struggling against the vines like the others were.

Silverflame and BG had the vines covering their mouths, preventing BG from saying spells and Silverflame from releasing fire. They more they struggled, the more they felt the vines tighten on them. "Nurd eseht-" Désirée felt the vines crawl further up her body, wrapping around her mouth to prevent her from saying her sentence.

The girl turned from side to side as Elizabeth kept making attempts to land a hit on her. Elizabeth jump-kicked her in the gut. "I have to admit, you're good." The girl commented, clutching her stomach in pain as she winced. "But, unfortunately, I gotta run... if you catch my drift."

A rock was hovering in the air by then. The girl took in a deep breath and hopped on the rock before taking off. "Elizabeth, I know what you're thinking, don't go after her." Seeker stated. "Don't, you're not on the same level as her. Just help us out of here."

"I know I can catch up to her, she couldn't have gone too far." Elizabeth stated, making a run towards the back of the shop.

"Elizabeth." Amphitrite called out.

She heard Elizabeth's footsteps grow faint.

"Elizabeth!" Amphitrite said a bit more loudly.

There was silence.

"ELIZABETH!" Amphitrite screamed. "We have to get out of here now."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Blackwatch commented, as the vines on him suddenly exploded.

* * *

Elizabeth found herself in a park just a few miles west from the jewelry store. She let out a sigh, taking a few minutes to catch her breath. "Why would she lead me here?" She muttered to herself. "And most importantly, where could she have gone in so little time?"

Elizabeth looked around. She saw families having a barbecue not to far from her. Walking along the dirt road, she could see a mother pushing a stroller with a toddler buckled inside. An elderly couple sat on a wooden bench, feeding bread crumbs to a small flock of birds. And, in the distance, Elizabeth saw a group of kids either playing in the playground or tossing a Frisbee to one another. She had to admit, it was a nice day to do all of those things. But, right now, she was keen on finding that girl. "You know, this necklace really isn't half bad."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she quickly got in a stance, ready to fight. She scanned the entire area, looking for the owner of the voice. Her eyes landed on the brunette standing on a tree branch high in tall oak tree. The girl jumped down. She landed on her feet and casually leaned against the bark, the stolen necklace dangling in her hand. "It actually looks pretty good on me, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yeah... if you could afford it." Elizabeth smirked, moving to grab the necklace out of her hand.

"Are you... are you calling me poor?" The girl raised an eyebrow, moving the necklace away.

"You stole it, didn't you?" She said. "People steal when they can't afford, am I right?"

"Oh, and I suppose you could afford it?" The girl scoffed.

"Sweetie, I'm wearing designer jeans." Elizabeth gestured to her well-fitted, dark-washed jeans. "I think that says something."

"Yeah, that you're a spoiled brat." She rolled her eyes.

"Who are you anyway?" Elizabeth asked.

"Since you're so eager to know, it's Brash." The girl said. "And it rhymes with smash."

The ground rumbled vigorously, causing the people in the park to scream and leave in a frenzied panic. A large rock rose up from the ground, leaving a crater behind. Brash hurled the rock around, before sending it flying towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth rolled out of the way and rushed towards Brash, pouncing on her. Brash kicked Elizabeth off the moment she was pounced on and stood back up. They got into a stance and blocked each other's punched. "So you have geokinesis?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "The ability to manipulate the Earth at will?"

"And plants," Brash added as a few vines rose up from the Earth.

Elizabeth lunged at Brash with kick. Brash blocked it, grabbing hold of Elizabeth's ankle and flipped the girl over. Vines were wrapped around Elizabeth's wrists and ankles tightly as a rock hovered over here. "Don't even think about it."

Brash's ears perked up at sound of someone's voice. Brash turned around. She saw Desiree, the Blue Gentleman, Blackwatch, Amphitrite, Silverflame, and Seeker all standing behind her. "I hope you're aware of the options here." Brash stated. "Let me go or she dies. No matter what, the results never change... so choose wisely."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid both are an option we refuse to follow." Amphitrite kicked Brash in the gut.

Brash's control over the rock went away, sending it plummeting down as Elizabeth screamed. "Repus htgnerts!" Desiree had balanced the rock in her hands, her spell providing her with super strength just for that moment.

Seeker had lunged at Brash with a blue ball of energy forming in her hands. Brash dodged the blast, leaving Silverflame in its wake. Fire shot out from Silverflame's hands, acting as a shield. A rock-made fist shot out of the ground and grabbed Désirée out of the air, almost crushing her. She let out a small cry of pain as the fist's grip around her tightened twice as much. A blade of water sliced through the fist's wrist. The fist had let go of Desiree's slim body. She was weak, too weak to fly and fell. BG, however, had rushed by in time to catch her. "Aw, how sweet." Brash commented. "I hate sweet."

Vines that was thicker than the last shot out of the ground, forced to be wrapped around the two. "Hold on, guys, I'll get you out in a minute." Amphitrite stated, forming another water-blade again.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Brash surprised the blond with a kick.

Amphitrite fell over into a pond. "Thanks for the refreshment." She said, creating a tidal wave around herself.

Amphitrite rushed by on her tidal wave, leaving behind a trail of mud as the water soaked most of the dirt. "Thanks for the mud." Brash countered as she sunk into the icky, sticky, brown mud.

"Where did she-?" Amphitrite asked herself.

She felt someone tap on her shoulder. Amphitrite turned around, being met with a punch. Brash roundhoused her, knocking Amphitrite off her feet. Another set of vines grew up and wrapped around Amphitrite. "Three down, four to go." Brash counted off her captives.

"And down you go, too."

Silverflame released a large fireball from her hands. Brash jumped high into the air, dodging the ball. Brash landed on her feet. She came back at Silverflame with punch. Silverflame dodged it, but didn't dodge the next one. She let out a groan, falling backwards. Silverflame felt something cold moving up her body. Mud. It covered her entire body before she sunk in and reappeared next to Amphitrite, BG, and Désirée, her body wrapped in vines. "This is getting way too easy." Brash smirked after sensing Seeker sneaking up behind her. "Nice try."

Brash slid past between Seeker's legs. She stood behind the blue-haired girl and grabbed her wrist, bringing the girl's arm up behind her back. Brash twisted Seeker's arms. Seeker bit down on her tongue, suppressing her yelp. Brash let go and kicked Seeker off her feet, allowing the vines to wrap around Seeker's body and hold her next to the others. "Two left, now where is-?" Brash let out a groan after Blackwatch kicked her in the stomach.

Brash stood up after her fall and moved to punch Blackwatch. Blackwatch caught her fist and threw in his fist, which Brash caught. Brash flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his feet, waiting for her to make a move. "Watch out!" Brash cried, pointing behind him.

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna-"

Blackwatch fell unconscious after a fist made of solid mud clobbered him on the head. "I told you to watch out, you should've listened." Brash said as Blackwatch sunk into the mud, reappearing in the same condition as the others. "Now let's see... one, two, three, four, five, six... I'm missing one."

Elizabeth stood behind a tree, watching Brash search for something. Probably looking for her since she was the only Brash didn't get yet. Elizabeth thought she looked so pathetic right then, hiding behind a tree while her teammates were all out there. She let out a sigh, putting away her communicator. _Looks like calling for help is out of the question, and so is getting killed_, she thought.

Elizabeth walked out of hiding, just in time to witness the vines forcefully plummet down and knock her teammates unconscious with just that single blow. Her eyes widen, suddenly glowing white as things started flying around and falling off. A few trees had been ripped right out of the ground and were being thrown into random places, destroying the park's landscape. "Finally decided to come out of hiding, huh?" Brash smirked, molding a piece of the Earth into a boulder.

She hurled towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes widened, suddenly glowing white, as the rock just stopped in mid-air. "How-?" Brash hissed. "Never mind, time to finish this."

Elizabeth forced the rock back. A row of abnormally green, thick vines with sharp purple thorns prevented the rock from coming in contact with Brash. The boulder levitated into the air again, repeating smashing into the row. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, noticing how the thorns being shot off the vines. Elizabeth kept smashing the boulder into the row of vines, hissing in pain a thorn was injected into her calf. It broke through, sending Brash flying into a mud puddle. She let out a groan as Elizabeth towered over her. "As much as I'd love to say and chat, I've got places to visit and people to see." Brash smirked, her body sinking into the puddle.

Elizabeth felt her vision become blurry as the glow from her eyes faded, her body swaying until she fell to her knees and all she saw was black.

* * *

She woke up with a gasp. Elizabeth sat up. She was in a bed. Where was she? She looked around. She was in a room loaded with equipment. "Duh, I'm in the medical bay." She whispered to her herself.

The door opened and Nightwing had walked in with Black Canary and Cyborg. "You're finally awake." Cyborg smiled.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"You fainted, we found this injected in your leg and we think it might have been the reason." Nightwing showed her the purple thorn in the Ziploc bag.

"That little thing?" She scoffed. "That's why I fainted? Because of a tiny thorn?"

"That wasn't it." Cyborg stated. "I did some research, there's not a single plant that had that kind of thorn. So I did a few tests, scanners picked up poisonous chemicals running inside it. That thing could've killed you if it not treated at once."

"The park," Elizabeth hissed. "I destroyed a park, I lost control of my-myself... my powers."

"And that's why this organization was set up, to help kids like you." Black Canary said.

"And that girl- Brash, where's Brash?" She asked. "She disappeared from the scene, did they find her?"

"Who-?"

The doors open. Désirée walked in. "Brash is gone." Désirée said.

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Meaning that she skipped town, she could be anywhere now." Désirée replied.

"Who's Brash?" Nightwing asked, following Désirée as she filled him in the earlier events.

Cyborg had turned to Elizabeth. Elizabeth threw her blankets off and sat up with a jolt, rushing to stand up. She hissed, her head spinning as her body swayed. Cyborg caught her arm before she could fall. "Easy there, take your time." He stated, helping her stand up.

Elizabeth nodded, sighing shakily.

* * *

It was twelve at night. Elizabeth had been sitting on the couch in the Lounge watching TV while levitating the remote with her telekinesis. "Pathetic," She hissed.

"What's pathetic?"

She jumped a bit, dropping the remote. Elizabeth looked around. She saw BG standing by the door and sighed in relief. "Sorry," the Blue Gentleman said.

"It's fine." Elizabeth shrugged.

"So, what's up?" He asked. "It's pretty late to be up, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," She replied.

"What's pathetic, as you said a few minutes ago?" BG said.

"Oh, that I can't do anything except use my powers to levitate a stupid remote." Elizabeth shrugged. "And probably the fact I was hiding like a coward while you and the others went face to face with Brash."

"But you came back, didn't you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, I couldn't just leave you guys there." She shrugged. "... And I lost control of everything."

"What do you mean by 'everything?" BG said.

"When I lose control of my powers, I lose control of my actions." Elizabeth sighed. "It's like something else takes control instead."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing that the Junior Teen Titans can figure out." BG replied. "Plus, it's not like you'll be joining the Teen Titans or Young Justice League anytime soon."

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

Elizabeth gave a small smile.

"So what are you watching?" He asked.

"The Food Network," Elizabeth replied. "I've been watching this show on baking wedding cakes and now I'm in the mood to bake one."

"I'm pretty sure Nightwing will be more than happy to buy you a wedding cake instead." the Blue Gentleman said.

"I don't want a store-bought cake, I want a homemade one." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Look, it's late and I really-"

"Please!" Elizabeth pleaded, clasping her hands together. "Please, please, please! Pretty please, with sprinkles on top!"

BG let out a sigh. "Fine, we'll bake a wedding cake." He said. "But, let me warn you, I have no idea how to bake."

"Thank you!" She cheered softly, pulling him off the couch and into the kitchen.

"What did I just get myself into?" BG muttered to himself.

"Baking," Elizabeth replied.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! I hope that it was a bit better than the last. You get a tour of the Junior Titans facility, Mount Justice II. And then you get more your villain and action-packed scenes. So, that's pretty much it. Thanks for reading! So R&R!**

**Goal: 20 Reviews (please!)**

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**Should ****Désirée stay as leader of the Junior Titans? Or do you believe that someone else on the team should take over as leader? Why?**

_**Author's Answer: I think ****Désirée **should keep her position. She is calm and rational, which are often good leadership qualities, and she seems to be highly intellectual and very organized. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Congratulations to:**

**Tricksters 4 -Four- (White Rabbit -leader-, Scarlet Fox, Gray Wolf Brown Mouse)- Secret of the Lotus  
**

**Darts (Jonathan "Johnny" Lancaster)- ShadowMaster777**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN JUNIOR TITANS (THAT BELONGS TO THEULTIMATEKELLYCLARKSONFAN)! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I only own my OC, Elizabeth James.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Amphitrite let out a hoarse groan at six o'clock in the morning, hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock. "Jacqueline, hurry up and get ready for school." A woman said.

Amphitrite laid in her bed for an extra five minutes, letting out a sigh. She sat up, her feet touching the cold, wooden floor. Amphitrite stood up, freezing a cold draft and hurried to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took showering. Her fingers curled at her side as the warm water pelted her skin. She made a small motion with her hand, molding the water into heart-shaped drops before shaping them back to normal. Amphitrite, feeling clean enough after showering for thirty minutes, turned off the water and got on her soft white bathrobe and tied to sash tightly around her waist. She plugged in the hairdryer and turned it on, quickly drying her hair.

Amphitrite walked into her room after leaving the bathroom. She changed into a set of clothes laid out on her already made bed. She quickly got into a pair of dark-washed, low waist skinny jeans, buttoning and zipping them up and pulled a black tank top over her head, soon followed by a black mid-riff t-shirt. Amphitrite sat down on her bed to pull on a pair of black ankle-boots over her white ankle-socks and stood up; walking over to a white vanity set and sat down. She picked up the brush and ran the bristles through her hair, brushing out all the knots and tangles. Amphitrite picked up a pair of rhinestone earrings and slid them through the piercings on her earlobes, closing them afterwards. She got up from the vanity set, hulling a black backpack filled with school supplies over her shoulders.

Amphitrite walked down the hall, walking past a certain room. A nursery. It was empty and all of the furniture, toys, clothes, and other baby products were covered with cobwebs and coated in dust. The entire room was painted white with beige carpeting and pink butterflies and flowers painted on the wall. The crib was white too with a bumble bee mobile hovering over it. She reached towards a pink sign hanging on the door, the name 'Abby' written cutely in pink, and turned it over to the back. Amphitrite winced, shaking her head as she continued to walk. She came to a flight of stairs and walked down, smelling aroma of the bacon grease and golden-brown pancakes coming from the kitchen. "Morning, mom." She said plainly, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Jacqueline." Her mother greeted her back in the same tone.

"I thought we agreed to stick with 'Jackie'." Amphitrite said, taking a bit out her pancake and washing it down with a sip of orange juice.

"How are Ms. Marie and the other kids treating you?" Her mother asked.

"They're treating us fine, just fine." Amphitrite replied, chewing on some bacon.

"Good, that's good." She nodded. "And how's Margot?"

"She's fine." She said, finishing the last of her breakfast.

There was a silence. "Look, I'm gonna be gone all day so you're gonna have to come in through the back door." Her mom said. "I'll leave it unlocked for you so you can pack the rest of your stuff and take it back to the Ms. Marie's place."

"Whatever, I have to go." Amphitrite said, drinking the last of her orange juice. "Bye, mom, I'll see you next week."

She got up from the table, pushed in the chair and walked towards the coat rack. Amphitrite shrugged on a black leather jacket and hulled her backpack over her shoulders. She opened the front door and walked outside, closing the door behind her. Amphitrite walked down the concrete stairs.

* * *

_Happy Harbor High School._

Home of the Hornets and the Bumblebees. Nice school, nice campus, great academics, awesome football team, and the last place Amphitrite wanted to be. The students were nice and so were the teachers, but it just wasn't Amphitrite's scene. She took a look around. _It's not so bad_, she thought. Far away from where she stood, she saw a group of girls dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a large yellow H on it, a collared, white, long-sleeved shirt underneath, and a black and yellow striped skirt. Of course, being a freshman, people were staring at her. The bell had rung. The students began walking inside, talking rather loudly. Amphitrite opened and closed her mouth a few times, wondering who to ask for help. Everyone was heading towards their lockers, leaving Amphitrite to stand by herself. She let out a sigh and walked over to a random student. She tapped on the boy's shoulder. He had a dark brown buzz cut and lightly tanned skin, and he wore black T shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. "What?" He said rather rudely.

"Jeez, I was just gonna ask you for help." Amphitrite muttered. "No need to be rude."

She turned around and began to walk.

"Look, sorry, so what did you need?" He said.

"I need to find the main office." She replied.

"You're a freshman, right?" Buzz-cut asked.

"Yeah." Amphitrite said. "I'm Jacqueline -well, Jackie- Ryan."

"I'm Johnny Lancaster." He stated. "Welcome to Happy Harbor High School."

* * *

Locker #719 wasn't so hard to find since it was right near the school's main entrance/exit. Unfortunately, finding your first class is. Amphitrite had learned that the hard way. "You're late, Ms. Ryan." Mrs. Furst, the English teacher, stated.

"Sorry, I got lost." Amphitrite winced slight.

For an old woman, she sure was strict. "Please take a seat." She sighed, letting it slide.

"Where?" Amphitrite asked.

"Fifth row, last seat." Mrs. Furst replied.

Amphitrite nodded without a word, walking down the aisle between the fourth and fifth row. She tripped over someone's backpack and fell. Small laughter erupted from the class. "Are you OK, Ms. Ryan?" Mrs. Furst peered over the rim of her glasses.

Amphitrite stood up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," She replied.

"Get your backpacks out of the aisle; this is the exact reason why I keep repeating myself." Mrs. Furst stated as the students in her class bent over and slid their backpacks under their seat.

Amphitrite reached her seat and sat down. Next to Lancaster. "Can someone please fill Ms. Ryan in on lesson?" The elderly woman asked.

Ten seconds past before Lancaster raised his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Lancaster." She nodded and turned back to the SmartBoard.

Amphitrite turned to Lancaster and vice versa. She glanced over at his notebook as he explained the entire lesson to her.

* * *

**Recognized: Amphitrite D04**

Amphitrite walked out of the Zeta-Tube. "Where were you?" Black Canary asked after Amphitrite arrived at the Cave an hour late.

"I had to serve after-school detention, and then I had to pick up a few things from home." She shrugged.

"OK and why did you have to serve detention?" The woman said.

"I talked back to my Phys-Ed. teacher, after her first warning." Amphitrite muttered.

Black Canary sighed. "Never mind that, we'll just keep this little fact between us." She shook her head.

Amphitrite nodded and walked out of the Mission Room.

* * *

Amphitrite walked down the hall and straight into the Lounge. The door slid open and she stepped in. She saw the others. They were all still in their civvies. Elizabeth was wearing a school uniform. She wore a pleated navy skirt that ended at her lower thighs with a sleeveless, v-neck, dark navy vest with a dark red and gold logo on the right side. Under the vest, Elizabeth wore a white, collared button-up with the sleeves rolled up a few above her elbows. She had also worn white socks that ended at her calves, a dark maroon neck-tie tucked into her vest, a pair of brand new, recently polished, black oxfords, and a navy hair scrunchie that kept her hair in a low, loosely-tied ponytail.

Désirée sat on the couch, as usual, while working on her Calculus homework. She was wearing black fishnet tights under a dark-washed jean miniskirt, a maroon zip-up hoodie over a black t-shirt with a yellow smiley face that had 'X's for eyes, a pair of black, and a pair of knee-high combat boots. Next to her was the Blue Gentleman, wearing a blue t-shirt, blue pants, a black fedora, and black shoes. He was typing an essay for his World History class on Blackwatch's laptop. In the kitchen, Seeker was trying her best to help Silverflame with a complicated Math equation. Seeker was dressed in black trousers with a hoodie of the same color underneath a purple body warmer which is kept open. She had also worn black and purple hi-tops, black fingerless gloves and purple goggles that she kept on her forehead. Silverflame had worn an oversize t-shirt with a horse on it, faded jeans with a rip in the right knee, and worn-out, white sneakers. Blackwatch was sitting with Seeker and Silverflame, working on his English homework. He was wearing a black fleece jacket with navy blue accents, a white button-up shirt, grey cargo pants, and black sneaker.

The door had slid open. A boy with messy brown hair that was kept swept to aside, dark brown eyes with specks of silver and gold, and lightly-tanned skin walked in. He was Frosty. Frosty was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a slim black tie, slim fit khaki pants, and a pair of black Reebok runners. Amphitrite let out a sigh. "Oh, hey Amphitrite, Frosty." Seeker looked up from Silverflame's equation.

Amphitrite nodded in acknowledgement. She moved to the sofa and sat down, getting out her math notebook and textbook from her backpack. She opened them up and got started. "So, is this all we'll be doing until we're deployed on a mission?" She asked. "Did Nightwing and the others get back you?"

"Yes, but we all prefer to get our work done then wait for the last minute." Désirée looked up from her notebook, adjusting her glasses.

Her hair was black instead of blond and her eyes were violet instead of their usual hazel color.

"Elizabeth's not doing her homework." Amphitrite pointed out.

"I finished it all during my free period." Elizabeth stated. "It didn't take me long to do. And no, Nightwing and the others didn't come back yet."

"Does anyone here know anything about Bialya?" BG asked. "I have a report due on it by the end of next week and I didn't get some of the notes."

"Bialya is a constitutional monarchy ruled by Queen Bee." Elizabeth replied.

"I already mentioned Queen Bee." He stated. "Can you just repeat what you said about its monarchy please?"

"Oh, Bialya is a constitutional monarchy." She said.

"Thank you." the Blue Gentleman replied, typing the piece of information on the laptop. "And I'm done; I just needed that piece of info in my introduction."

Elizabeth and Désirée looked over at his essay. "That needs a semi-colon." Elizabeth stated.

"And that needs a comma." Désirée added, going back to her Calculus homework.

He let out a sigh and added in the following corrections. "I'm done." Silverflame replied, finishing the last equation after Seeker finally figured it out and explained it to her.

"Done." Blackwatch said, closing his Grammar and Literature books.

"I'm done, too." Frosty and Désirée stated in unison.

"Same here," The Blue Gentleman replied, hitting print.

"Me too," Amphitrite said, closing her Math textbook and notebook.

They all took a seat on the couch or the floor as Elizabeth levitated the remote with her mind and turned on the TV. "_-And just recently there have been reports of massive robberies happening all over the entire continent._" GBS reporter, Cat Grant, stated. "_The first robbery was reported to have occurred in Jump City, San Francisco, at three-thirty this afternoon, just five minutes before the second robbery took place in Civic City, Pennsylvania._"

"Well, at least we know today's mission." Silverflame stated.

"So how about we get started?" Désirée asked.

The others looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, suit up and meet me in the Mission Room." She stated. "Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool."

Her civvies had morphed into a white hooded-cloak, a white long-sleeved cuffed leotard, and a pair of ruffled white ankle-boots. She flew up from her seat and out the door.

* * *

Amphitrite had changed out of her clothes and into an ocean blue skirt that ends at lower thighs, a strapless ocean blue shirt that shows her midriff, silver arms plates, and dark blue knee-high boots. Her uniform. She had walked into the Mission Room to find a bunch of holograms popping up every few seconds. She saw Silverflame was already in there, dressed in a silver masquerade mask, a fitted black jumpsuit, and a black hooded-cloak. "What's all this?" Amphrite asked Désirée.

"You'll see." She replied

"You can't just tell me?" Amphitrite raised an eyebrow.

"It's footage." Désirée stated.

"Footage of what exactly?" She asked.

"You'll see, just be patient and wait for the others." She typed on a holographic keyboard.

A few minutes after she arrived, Seeker and Blackwatch had walked in. Seeker was dressed in black trousers with a dark blue line going up them with a black, skin tight t-shirt that had long sleeves. She had on a purple jacket with a dark blue lines going from the sleeves to her back, forming a circle in the middle, with a pair of purple boots with a blue gem at the sides and the same goggles she wore with her civvies. Blackwatch was wearing a navy blue turtleneck sweater under a black ballistic vest with a left shoulder pauldron, black elbow pads and fingerless gloves, black pants with knee pads, and black combat boots. He was also wearing a white mask with two eye slits, as well as a black hood. On his left forearm was a vambrace with a touch-screen interface. Elizabeth walked in after them. She was wearing a shiny white corset that exposed her entire, toned midriff with a cape attached to the bust-line. The back of the cape was white with silver underneath. Elizabeth had on a pair of tight, silver, low-waist, leather pants attached to a pair of a silver, knee-high, short-heeled boots with a white belt around her waist. She had a silver masquerade mask, a white choker, and a pair of sleek, white, opera-length gloves one that was white on the outer lining but silver on the inside. Finally, BG and Frosty had come in. Frosty was in a light blue t-shirt with a small snowflake on the top left corner, a pair of slim grey khaki pants, an icicle amulet, and white shoes. He held a 5-foot wooden staff. His hair was pure white instead of brown and he had a silver eye and a gold eye.

"Everyone's here." Frosty stated, nodding Désirée to start.

"Massive robberies have been happening all over the entire country." She said. "And what we already know, it's been happening every five minutes. That's definitely not a coincidence. A coincidence would be two girls wearing the same dress at prom or some other dance. It's the same people over and over again. The first few times, they managed to get away without a trace. The other times they were just sloppy."

"So, I'm guessing we got footage?" Blackwatch asked.

She nodded. All the other holograms shut down as a large one popped up. "Play playback." Désirée stated.

The footage started to play. A group of four was surrounded by ten guards in a bank, their hands up. "Looks like Alice took a little trip out of Wonderland." Amphitrite commented.

She was referring to the girl wearing a white Venetian rabbit mask. The girl had been also wearing a baby blue Alice in Wonderland-style dress with a white apron that had a large pocket on the front, white and blue striped thigh-high stockings, wrist length white gloves, and a blue ribbon tied around her white blond hair to keep it in a bun. Clipped to the pocket of her apron was a small golden pocket watch on a thin, matching gold chain. Next to her were three other girls.

One of the girls had copper hair and wore a reddish-brown masquerade mask with a velvet, fluffy, faux fur trimmed dress with a fox tail and hood with ears and poms. She also wore a pair of over-knee, stiletto, platform, faux fur boots and opera-length gloves with a faux fur trim, and a bracelet. The other girl had chocolate brown curls and a black masquerade mask. She was wearing a long-sleeved, black velvet dress with a gray plush faux fur trim, a gray tail with black horizontal stripes, a black hood with a pair of ears and a gray fur trim, gray thigh-high tights with black horizontal stripes, a black velvet choker, a black masquerade mask, a necklace, and a pair of black over-knee, platform, stiletto boots. And then the last girl had blond waves and had worn a silver masquerade mask. She was wearing a strapless corset top with a faux fur panel on the front, amatching gray mini skirt that had a wide swath of grey faux fur with plush wolf tail attached to the back, an over-sized gray fur hood has attached ears and long ties with pompom accents, fingerless faux fur gray gloves with claw accents, and a pair of gray, stiletto, platform, faux fur over-knee boots

"What in the world- so we're not after a person?" Frosty said, causing the playback to pause. "We're after a group?"

"Yes, and, by the looks of it, they look around our age." She replied. "Play."

The bunny-girl had a smirk on her face as she looked at her teammates through the corner of her eyes. She nodded slowly, striking a guard down with a jump kick. The fox had pounced on another guard with a punch, knocking him in the jaw. Seeker narrowed her eyes, a purple glow flashing in her eyes for a moment. The footage seemed to slow down for, something finally catching her eyes. "Freeze playback!" Seeker stated.

The footage stopped playing at the part where the bunny-girl had punched a guard in the gut. "What's wrong?" BG asked.

"You'll see." She replied. "Zoom in."

The entire shot was enlarged. A colored blur became visible on the bunny-girl's wrist. "What is that?" Seeker said.

"Hold on, just watch." Seeker said, moving the shot over to focus more on the wrist. "Zoom in."

The shot was enlarged again. The blur on the bunny-girl's caramel colored wrist turned into a gray rubber bracelet. "Big mistake," She commented.

"A bracelet, hmm?" Désirée said thoughtfully. "Where have I seen that bracelet?"

Elizabeth was fiddling with a rubber gray bracelet that had a gold outline of a shield with a 'G' inside and a banner designer overlapping it, a dark maroon color around the 'G' and banner. Everyone turned to look at her. "Hmm- What?" She asked. "What's everyone staring at?"

"Your bracelet, can I see it?" Désirée stated.

Elizabeth nodded and took off her bracelet. Désirée held it close to the hologram. "It's a match." She said.

"It's a Gotham Academy Spirit-Week bracelet, everyone at school has one." Elizabeth explained. "You win a prize if you have to most bracelets by the end of the next week, and the money profited goes to any Wayne Foundation charity cause. Twenty percent of the profit goes towards the school."

"How much are all of the bracelets?" BG asked.

"Ten dollars each, five bucks if you're the one selling them." She replied.

"OK, so how many were sold today?" Frosty said, finally catching BG's drift.

"I don't know, sorry." Elizabeth stated. "But I saw one kid buy forty and I bought fifty, so... that would've been a total of nine hundred dollars all together."

"Nine hundred bucks?" Amphitrite's eyes grew wide. "Imagine what the price was at the end of the day. If those bracelets keep selling, Bruce Wayne's next charity even might become a target."

"That gives us enough time to infiltrate their next move." Désirée commented.

"Oh no, please tell me this doesn't mean what I think it means." Elizabeth groaned.

"I'm dividing the team up." She said. "Some of you will check out Gotham Academy. The rest will split up and patrol different areas in both Gotham and Blüdhaven, the both being neighbors. I am ops manager, coordinating communication from here. Elizabeth, Amphitrite, Blackwatch and Seeker, you three are on Alpha. Blackwatch, you'll be running Alpha. Assignment: Gotham Academy. Silverflame, Frosty, and Blue Gentleman, you're Beta. BG, you're in charge. You three will be patrolling Gotham and Blüdhaven."

Désirée handed all members on the Alpha Squad their own pack of ten mini-cameras.

"Make you sure you place these cameras in a good spot, I need to be able to see everything in case of any suspicious activity going on." She stated. "You all can't be in two places at once, so think of me as a look-out. Is everyone ready to depart?"

Her team nodded, splitting up into their assigned squad. They walked over to the Zeta-Tubes. Désirée pressed a button, activating the Zeta-Tubes as her teams walked in.

**Recognized: Silverflame D02**

**Recognized: Blue Gentleman D03**

**Recognized: Amphitrite D04**

**Recognized: Blackwatch D05**

**Recognized: Frosty D06**

**Recognized: Seeker D07**

**Recognized: Elizabeth D08**

"Alright, all Comm.-Links are on, good luck everyone." Désirée said, pressing a finger to her ear. "In the words of Nightwing, stay whelmed. I'll see you all soon.

* * *

_"Alright, I'm in."_ Elizabeth heard Blackwatch's voice in her ear. _"Security system shutting down in three... two... one."_

"Alright, let's move out." Amphitrite stated, helping Seeker up into the open window.

Seeker grabbed the window ledge and hulled herself up. Elizabeth cupped her hands together, kneeling as she helped Amphitrite get up. Seeker grabbed Amphitrite's arms and pulled her up. Elizabeth climbed up the brick wall, extending a hand out. Amphitrite grabbed it and pulled her up with Seeker's help. "Alright, I'm taking this floor." Elizabeth hissed. "Blackwatch has the first floor. Someone needs to take the second and fourth floor."

"I'll take the second floor." Seeker volunteered.

"And I'll take fourth floor." Amphitrite replied.

"Great, there's a door that leads to the staircase left of here." Elizabeth said. "Search the entire floor, but be thorough. Break into someone's locker if you have to, just make sure you put everything back the way it was. We can't risk anyone figuring out they had late-night visitors, if you catch my drift."

"Got it," They both nodded.

Seeker and Amphitrite turned around and raced towards the door.

* * *

Amphitrite had already placed half of the mini-cameras she was given in good places. She walked down the halls passed the library. Who knew Elizabeth's school could be so creepy at night? She sighed, rubbing her hands up and down her arms after feeling a cold draft. Amphitrite could've sworn she heard footsteps walking behind her. She heard more footsteps walk behind her. She hid behind a locker and peered out. She saw a group of silhouettes laughing and talking as they walked down the hall. "Blackwatch, I think we may have some late-night visitors here after all." Amphitrite hissed, pressing a finger to her ear. "I'm gonna tail them.

_"Do you need backup?" _Blackwatch asked.

"No, I think I can handle them." She replied.

"Alright, be careful." He stated.

Amphitrite removed her finger. She saw two more people run down the hall. Amphitrite took one more look and ran down the hall stealthily, seeing the others moving ahead of her. They must have spotted her because they started running. Amphitrite ran faster, following their every twist and turn. Until she lost sight of them. "Crap." She hissed under her breath, running where ever her feet took her. "I can't believe I lost them."

She stopped and pressed a finger to her ear. Amphitrite looked around, noticing how the girls' bathroom door kept moving back and forth slowly before stopping. Someone must have gone inside. She lifted her finger from her ear and walked over to the door. She pushed it open and walked in. "I could've sworn someone came in here." She muttered.

She took hold of the door handle and quietly closed the door. Amphitrite removed her hand, disgusted after finding her hand covered in black ink. She walked over to the sink and turned the right knob, before turning the left. She wet her hands before applying the foamy, vanilla-scented soap and scrubbed the ink off her hand. Amphitrite turned the water off and dried her hands. She placed her hands on the rim of the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Something didn't look right, but she didn't know why. She kept her eyes glued to the mirror; she saw something blinking behind her. Amphitrite walked backwards, turning around. One of the marble tiles was blinking green. She touched it, watching it glow green. "What the-?" Amphitrite mumbled.

She touched another tile, resulting with the tile zapping her fingertip. "Ow!" Amphitrite hissed. "At least I know what happens if I touch the wrong tile."

_"Try the next four down from where the one you touched before getting zapped."_

That was Désirée's voice. Amphitrite shrugged and followed Désirée's advice. She touched the four down from the already green tiles.

_"Now go three to the right from the second tile."_

Amphitrite nodded and touched the three tiles, watching them glow.

_"Good," _Désirée stated. _"Now go up diagonally from the tile you just touched to the first green tile." _

Amphitrite did what Désirée said. She stepped back after watching the wall begin to open up, the glow from the green tiles fading. _"What was that?"_ Désirée asked.

"I found a passage way, I'm gonna go check it out." Amphitrite replied, keeping a finger to her ear as she walked down the spiraled staircase in the passage.

_"No, wait for the others to get there."_ Désirée said. _"If there is a computer down there, we will need Blackwatch to hack it."_

"I'm already in, no turning back now." She stated, walking further down into the passage way.

_"Amphitrite, I am ordering you to stay put and wait for the others." _Désirée replied, sounding a bit frustrated. _"You shouldn't go in alone, it might not be safe." _

"You order me?" Amphitrite scoffed. "I don't do orders."

_"I am your leader; you will abide my commands and do as I say." _Désirée growled.

Amphitrite let out a frustrated sigh, placing cameras down the hall. "Listen, I said I got this, so just let me handle it." She stated.

_"Amphitrite-"_

Amphitrite removed her finger from her ear. She walked down the stairs. Amphitrite saw light at the end of the passage. She walked further. Amphitrite walked into a room. It was filled with beakers and test tubs, all filled with various types of chemicals. There was another table with tools, bolts, screws, and half-completed gadgets lay out. She could also see blueprints pinned down to a cork board. "Damn," She hissed, placing the last mini-camera in a random place in the room.

Amphitrite walked around the place, eying all the things inside. She picked up a test tube with a purple liquid inside. Amphitrite sniffed it. "Atropa belladonna... nightshade," Her eyes narrowed down at the liquid. "Why would anyone need nightshade? But there's something else in there too."

She placed the tube back in the rack, eying the sheet of paper next to the rack. Amphitrite picked it up. It had mathematics written all over. "One thousand, six hundred- Holy shit, this is today's profit for those bracelets." She hissed. "Looks like there's gonna be a heist next Friday. Time for me to make my exit."

Amphitrite turned around. Red lights flashed around in the room as an alarm went off. Metal walls had dropped down, blocking off all possible exits. Amphitrite heard taunting giggles. "Aren't you smart, figuring out are little scheme."

"Who are you?" Amphitrite asked, scanning the place.

"Turn around and you'll find out."

Amphitrite reluctantly turned around. The Venetian-bunny girl from the footage Amphitrite had seen earlier was standing behind her with the other three girls. "The Tricksters Four, at your service." The Bunny Girl curtsied mockingly. "I'm your host, White Rabbit. Let me introduce you to my lovely assistants."

* * *

**Recognized: Cyborg 73**

**Recognized: Starfire 74**

**Recognized: Nightwing B01**

**Recognized: Beast Boy B19**

**Recognized: Raven C04**

Désirée had been keeping watch over her teammates through the holograms as her mentors entered through the Zeta-Tubes, grumbling about Amphitrite's disobedience and how she would be dealt with after the mission. Cyborg raised an eyebrow after hearing Désirée's grumbling at Nightwing, who shrugged. "Désirée, what's going on?" Nightwing asked, making the teen jump slightly.

"What happened?" Désirée said, eying the injuries on her mentors.

"Our missions got a bit out of hand." Beast Boy replied.

"Now back to my question, what's going on?" Nightwing asked.

"Busy, can't talk," She stated, typing on a holographic keyboard again.

"OK, so where are the others?" Cyborg said.

"They're on a mission." Désirée replied. "Since you were running late, I divided them into groups and deployed them on a mission. Beta Squad split up to cover more ground. Silverflame is staying near the borderline between Blüdhaven and Gotham, BG's taking watch over most of Gotham, and Frosty's got Blüdhaven. Alpha Squad's taking care of business in Gotham Academy."

"Why's Beta in Gotham and Blüdhaven?" Raven asked.

"You've heard of the robberies that have been going on lately, right?" Désirée said.

Her mentors nodded.

"Yeah, well, put two and two together." She stated.

"But why is Beta is Gotham and Blüdhaven?" Starfire asked.

"Because we got a lead," Désirée replied. "The people doing all these robberies are a group, and we caught one of them wearing a Gotham Academy Spirit-Week bracelet on a piece of footage. Alpha Squad's planting mini-cameras in the entire school. Beta is waiting for the group to make a move. Both Gotham and Blüdhaven haven't been hit yet, so we suspect that they might strike either place."

"Nice." Nightwing commented.

They heard a crash. Désirée turned her attention back to the holograms; she saw Amphitrite locked in a lab with a group of four. "Amphitrite's in trouble." She stated, pressing a finger to her ear. "Elizabeth, Seeker, Blackwatch, Amphitrite needs back up."

* * *

Amphitrite ducked. The liquid-filled test tube thrown at her had hit the lab's main computer, burning a hole in it like acid. Amphitrite jumped after White Rabbit tried to roundhouse her. She punched back. White Rabbit grabbed her fist, kneeing her in the gut. She tossed Amphitrite into Scarlet Fox, who moved out of the way. Amphitrite stood up. Scarlet Fox had pinned her down, but Amphitrite kicked her up and got back onto her feet. "What are you planning to do with that tube full of nightshade liquid?" Amphitrite asked, her fist connecting with Scarlet Fox's jaw.

"It's a secret." White Rabbit replied, grabbing Amphitrite by the shoulders and flipping her over. "But it's not for us, I can tell you that."

Amphitrite landed on her feet. "Then who's it for?" Amphitrite narrowed her eyes, punching Gray Wolf in the face without even looking to see she was behind her.

Gray Wolf got back to her feet and flipped right in front of her. She punched with her right fist. Amphitrite turned aside to dodge, blocking the punch from her left. She jumped, dodging her attempted roundhouse. "That's a secret, too." White Rabbit said.

Amphitrite punched Gray Wolf in the nose, kneeing her in the stomach. She round-housed her, knocking her off her feet before giving one last punch. Scarlet Fox lunged at Amphitrite with a kick. Amphitrite reacted, grabbing Scarlet Fox's ankle. She flipped Scarlet Fox over, sending her crashing into a wooden table. Amphitrite put a finger to her ear. Raccoon grabbed Amphitrite's wrists and held them behind Amphitrite's back. White Rabbit walked over and plucked the comm-link out of Amphitrite's ear. "You won't need this anymore." White Rabbit smirked, dropping the comm-link on the floor.

Raccoon stepped on the comm-link, crushing it with her foot. Amphitrite felt her hands being tied up. Raccoon roundhoused Amphitrite, and kicked her over to White Rabbit. White Rabbit's smirk broadened as a lever appeared by her side. She pulled it, as trapdoor opening beneath Amphitrite. Amphitrite fell down, screaming.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! So, R&R please! Pretty please with sprinkles on top!**

**Goal: 30 reviews (please)**

* * *

**Question of the Day: **

**Where exactly does your OC live? Do they live in a DC city?  
**

**_Author's Answer: Well, Elizabeth lives in Blüdhaven._ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Congratulations to:**

**Deadshot- Barret M107**

**Essence- MyCandyLove333**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN JUNIOR TITANS (THAT BELONGS TO THEULTIMATEKELLYCLARKSONFAN)! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! They belong to DC Comics/Universe and Cartoon Network. I only own my OC, Elizabeth James.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

A loud explosion sounded through Gotham Academy as the metal wall blocking off the passage way in the girls' bathroom was blown up. Elizabeth, Blackwatch, and Seeker ran down the stairs. They entered the lab, finding it completely trashed. "What the hell happened?" Seeker asked.

"I wish I knew," Blackwatch replied, "because, Amphitrite isn't here.

"Désirée, she's not here." Elizabeth stated, a finger pressed to her ear. "Whoever, or whatever, was here is gone too."

"Alright, just call it a night and come back." Désirée sighed.

"OK, we'll see you soon." Elizabeth replied.

"What do we do now?" Blackwatch asked.

"Let's just call it a night." She stated.

"What?" Seeker said incredulously. "That's it? We're not gonna even search for her?"

"Not tonight," Elizabeth replied. "Let's just get going."

* * *

Amphitrite woke up in a pitch-black room. She felt rope binding her hands and feet and a handkerchief gagging her from screaming or yelling. Amphitrite's ears perked up at the sound of a switch being flipped. The room brightened. The Tricksters 4 had surrounded her. "You really know how to put up a fair fight, don't you?" White Rabbit commented, taking the handkerchief out of Amphitrite's mouth.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kick your ass when I get out of here." Amphitrite glared.

"I would love to see you try." White Rabbit smirked.

"Love to see- Untie me and I'll be more than happy to demonstrate." She growled.

"Sorry, but I can't afford to let you get away." White Rabbit stated.

"So, what are you plans?" Amphitrite asked, huffing at a loose strand of hair. "Where will you strike next? I know you and your team are behind all those robberies that have been happening all over America."

"I'm afraid that's confidential." White Rabbit smirked.

Amphitrite rolled her eyes. "Fine," She shrugged. "So, you have me tied up, what are planning to do? Torture me? Finish me off? What?"

"I dunno, yet." She replied. "But it's gonna be good. I'll probably just keep you hear until we've taken care of business."

Amphitrite looked at a puddle of water through the corner of her eyes, moving her hand. The water rushed against the bindings on the rope on her wrist, only cutting it half way through. "So what's the nightshade for?" Amphitrite asked.

"It's a secret." White Rabbit smirked. "But I can tell you that it's for someone."

The ropes loosened on Amphitrite's ankles slowly. "Look," Amphitrite said "I'd love to stay and chat but... I gotta go."

Amphitrite broke the bindings, punching White Rabbit square in the nose. White Rabbit recovered quickly, round-housing. Amphitrite stumbled, pouncing on her. She saw the other Tricksters 4 run in through the corner of her eyes. Scarlet Fox kicked Amphitrite off White Rabbit, tossing her to Gray Wolf. Gray Wolf held onto Amphitrite, nodding at Raccoon. Raccoon nodded back and walked over. She placed a hand on Amphitrite's bare shoulders. Gray Wolf let go after Raccoon retracted her hand. Scarlet Fox kicked Amphitrite in the gut. Amphitrite stood up, staggering. White Rabbit punched Amphitrite's jaw, watching her fall. "I thought you said you were gonna kick my ass." White Rabbit smirked.

Amphitrite, from her place on the floor, round-housed White Rabbit and smirked. Amphitrite stood back on her feet, hearing glass shatter. She saw two darts fly past her, pinning White Rabbit to the wall by her gloves. Amphitrite dodged a two-way attack. She grabbed Gray Wolf's arm and flipped her over on to her back, pinning her down. "Sorry, but I don't go that way." She mirked, kicking her off.

Amphitrite skidded to a stop, standing next to a boy wearing a red mask, white long sleeved shirt, red sleeveless coat going down to his knees with many pockets, white pants, red belt, red shoes. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Call me Dart." He smirked, dodging a kick from Scarlet Fox.

Amphitrite blocked a punch, rolling her eyes. "Look, I appreciate the help, but I think I can handle it from here." Amphitrite stated.

"Really?" He asked, ducking from a punch to his face.

"Um, yeah, really, I'm a Titan." She replied. "I can handle it."

"Teen Titan?" Dart said, throwing darts at Raccoon.

"No, just a Titan." Amphitrite said. "It's a training facility for young, new, untrained heroes or heroes with uncontrollable superhuman powers. You'll be trained there before you move on to being in the Teen Titans or Young Justice League. Some members are even sent straight into the Justice League because they're just that good."

"So, where's your team?" Dart asked.

Raccoon was pinned down next to White Rabbit by her gloves and hoodie. "I got separated." Amphitrite stated as she round-housed Gray Wolf.

"Alright!" Scarlet Fox exclaimed. "Time to retreat!"

A white marble fell from her hand to the floor, filling the entire room with smoke. The smoke cleared in five minutes. The Tricksters 4 were gone.

* * *

The Titans sat in the Lounge while Elizabeth worked in the kitchen. "So we still have no leads as to where Amphitrite could be?" Elizabeth asked, mixing all-purpose with sugar and cinnamon in a blue bowl.

No one replied, all deep in thought. She set down the blue bowl and picked up a red one. Elizabeth cracked an egg in the bowl and poured in milk, beating them together before stirring them with the contents in the blue bowl. "What if they never left Gotham Academy?" Elizabeth asked.

She was wearing her Gotham Academy school uniform.

"Well where could they be?" Blackwatch said.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I was just giving a suggestion, it seems more logical then supposing they're in some abandoned warehouse." She replied, folding chopped apple into the batter. "Which, by the way, would be so cheesy and totally been-there-done-that."

**Recognized: Amphitrite D04**

"Supposing who's in a warehouse?" Amphitrite asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Seeker said.

"Those bastards kept me tied up after I fell through a fucking trapdoor." Amphitrite spat. "And then this guy barges in and they get away."

"How?" Blackwatch raised an eyebrow, deep frying the batter bit by bit.

"Scarlet Fox dropped a smoke bomb." She stated. "So where are BG, Silverflame, and Frosty?"

"They're missing too." Elizabeth replied, already with a dozen pastries done.

"And Désirée?" Amphitrite said.

"She's with the Justice League; she's explaining the team's current condition." Blackwatch stated as Elizabeth drizzled white icing on all forty-eight pastries.

"And what is she doing?" Amphitrite motioned to Elizabeth, who had placed all four dozen pastries into separate containers and placed the containers into two large shopping bags.

"She has a bake sale in Gotham Park today; it's a Gotham Academy thing." Seeker said. "It's taking place in a few minutes."

Elizabeth removed her apron and picked up the shopping bags. "I'll see you guys later." Elizabeth stated, walking out of the Lounge.

Recognized: Elizabeth D08

"So what exactly happened?" Blackwatch asked Amphitrite.

"I told you, White Rabbit pulled a lever and I fell through a trapdoor." She replied. "I was tied up for who knows how long, some dude came in, and then they got away."

"And you didn't get any info on what they're planning?" Seeker said.

"Nope, White Rabbit kept saying it was secret." Amphitrite stated. "She wouldn't even say who, or what, the test tube of nightshade was for. But she did say there was something else mixed in with the nightshade."

"Nightshade's poisonous all by itself, what else could she have put in it?" Blackwatch muttered.

There was a silence.

"So what exactly happened to BG, Silverflame, and Frosty?" Amphitrite asked.

"While we were planting cameras and checking out Gotham Academy, some other group, or person, attacked them." Seeker replied. "Took them down, one by one."

"White Rabbit said the nightshade was for somebody, but she didn't say what it was for." Amphitrite stated. "What if the Tricksters 4 were working for, or with, whoever attacked Beta Squad? Think about it. I get attacked, they get attacked. I go missing; BG and the others go missing too. Coincidence? I think not."

**Recognized: Cyborg 73**

**Recognized: Starfire 74**

**Recognized: Nightwing B01**

**Recognized: Beast Boy B19**

**Recognized: Raven C04**

**Recognized: Désirée D01**

"What about Elizabeth?" Starfire asked as Désirée and the Junior Titans' mentors walked into the Lounge.

"No, Elizabeth can't help." Desiree replied.

"Why?" Nightwing said.

"She's at the Gotham Academy bake-sale in the park with the other students." She explained.

"Bake-sale?" Cyborg perked up. "Remind me to get a little something from there later."

Amphitrite rolled her eyes and approached her mentors. "Um, hello?" Amphitrite scoffed.

"Where have you been, girl?" Cyborg asked.

"I got tied up a bit." She replied. "White Rabbit pulled a lever and I fell through a stupid trapdoor."

"White Rabbit?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, White Rabbit." Amphitrite sighed. "The group we're after is called the Tricksters 4."

"Then who ambushed BG and his squad?" Beast Boy said.

"We still don't know." Seeker replied. "Amphitrite thinks the Tricksters 4's either working for or with the people that attacked BG, Silverflame, and Frosty."

"What makes you say that?" Désirée asked.

"Because I managed to get this from their lab." Amphitrite reached into her right boot and pulled out a test tube with purple liquid inside and a cork keeping the liquid from spilling. "I asked White Rabbit about it and she said it was for them, but for someone else. We can only assume it's meant for BG, Silverflame, and Frosty's captors."

"I'll start running some tests on this later." Cyborg stated, taking the test tube out of Amphitrite's hand.

"And one more thing," She said. "I smelt nightshade in there, but I could also smell something else in there too."

"Zatanna will be your mentor and supervisor until Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and I get back." Nightwing stated.

"The magician?" Amphitrite groaned.

Nightwing ignored her.

"Why?" Désirée asked. "Where are you going?"

"There's been a minor disturbance in Jump City." Starfire explained. "We'll be back shortly."

They all nodded as their mentors walked out of the Lounge.

**Recognized: Zatanna 25**

**Recognized: Cyborg 73**

**Recognized: Starfire 74**

**Recognized: Nightwing B01**

**Recognized: Beast Boy B19**

**Recognized: Raven C04**

Désirée took a seat on the sofa, her eyes glowing as a book levitated out of the bookshelf and into her hands. They all heard the Lounge door slid open. Everyone turned their heads to the woman with wavy, medium length black hair with strands that hung over her ears to frame her face and bright cyan colored eyes. She was wearing a white corset with black mini-shorts over black tights, a black coattail jacket, white wrist-length gloves, a white bow tie, and black boots that reached mid-way up her calves. They turned their heads away. "My days as a young covert operative were never this boring... or quiet." Zatanna commented.

"It gets pretty quiet around here." Désirée stated. "Beast Boy is usually the one making all the noise around here."

"Why does this place seem so empty?" Zatanna asked. "Weren't there more of you? Like, nine?"

"Three of our teammates went missing last night, me included." Amphitrite hissed. "I just got back a while ago, the others are still missing and we have another teammate at a bake sale in Gotham Park that's being hosted by Gotham Academy. And, close, it's more like eight."

"Right, I heard about that." Zatanna stated.

"We've been trying to get Désirée to perform a locator spell, but she won't budge." Seeker whispered, walking past Zatanna and into the kitchen.

Désirée closed her book and let out a sigh.

"As much as I'd love to find the others ASAP, I can't do that." Désirée stated.

"Why?" Zatanna asked.

"Raven's been training me, and she said I'm not ready to learn spells." She sighed. "But it's true, I'm still developing my powers and I still have a lot to learn, and learning to use spells is something that will take time for me."

"Have you tried speaking backwards?" Zatanna said.

"The effects don't last long." Désirée replied.

The alarms went off. Everyone jumped to their feet, running out the door.

* * *

Elizabeth, in her costume, had punched Scarlet Fox in the face. Scarlet Fox ducked and round-housed Elizabeth in the process. Elizabeth stumbled, bending over backwards and standing back on her feet. White Rabbit pounced at her pinning her down. Elizabeth kicked her off and stood back up, ducking as Wolf lunged at her. Gray Wolf came back and punched her left fist forward. Elizabeth turned aside. Gray Wolf ducked. White Rabbit jumped over him, kicking Elizabeth straight up the jaw. "OK, let's try this again."

Amphitrite surfed by on a tidal wave, forcing White Rabbit off her feet. She flipped off the wave just as it was about to crash into a tree, landing right on her feet. Amphitrite kicked White Rabbit in the gut. White Rabbit had blocked the attack, punching forward with her right fist. Amphitrite grabbed it. White Rabbit smirked, punching with her left. Amphitrite blocked it and flipped White Rabbit over her shoulder, but it backfired when White Rabbit flipped Amphitrite over onto her back. She stood up, making a motion with her hand. Amphitrite had lashed her water whip at White Rabbit. The whip wrapped around a tree, ripping it out of the ground before sending it hurtling towards Scarlet Fox. Scarlet Fox rolled out of the way, knocking Désirée down with a jump kick. Désirée stood up, firing a white ball of energy out of hand at Scarlet Fox. She dodged as the ball exploded once it crashed into a tree. The tree toppled over, nearly crushing Gray Wolf. Gray Wolf attempted to roundhouse Blackwatch, but he jumped. Blackwatch kicked Gray Wolf's head, but Wolf had blocked it. "Time out!" White Rabbit exclaimed, pressing down on the top of her pocket watch while blocking Amphitrite's punch.

Everything slowed down until it all just stopped. White Rabbit walked over to Scarlet Fox, Gray Wolf, and Raccoon and touched their shoulders. They moved. "Time to go, we're done here." White Rabbit said.

They all nodded as Scarlet Fox's bracelet glowed. A portal appeared in front of them. Scarlet Fox waited for Gray Coyote and Brown Mouse to go in before she followed after them with White Rabbit behind her. The portal closed. Amphitrite felt unbalanced and fell. "Time out." Amphitrite stated. "That was dumb. A baby could've thought of something better to say than 'time out'."

She stood up, looking at a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, Darts?" She rolled her eyes.

"I was just taking a walk in the neighborhood when I heard some noise coming from over here, decided to check out, I saw you, and I thought it'd be best if I just let you handle it like you asked." Darts smirked.

"You're a real wise-guy, huh?" Amphitrite sighed.

"Yup." He replied, playing with a dart in his hands.

"I know it's you, Lancaster." She stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about, princess." Dart shrugged.

"Oh please, just drop the act already." Amphitrite replied.

"How did you guess?" Darts asked.

"Name one person in the world that has the same hair-cut, skin-tone, eye color, and height as you." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Nah, you guessed right." He stated. Darts eyed the other four people behind her. "So, that's your team?" Darts said.

"Yup, the Titans." Amphitrite nodded.

"Cool, see you later." He stated, turning around.

"Wait." She called after him.

"What?" Darts sighed.

Amphitrite threw him something and he caught it.

"Nice catch." Amphitrite commented.

"What's this?" Darts asked, looking at the weird, tiny machine-thingy.

"It's a comm-link; it goes in your ear." She replied.

"What's it for?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"Idiot, I'm inviting you to be a part of the team." Amphitrite shook her head. "Are you gonna accept it or not?"

"Not right now," Darts replied. "I think I'll stick to working solo for now."

"It's cool, but you know where to find me if you ever change your mind." She stated.

He nodded and took off. Amphitrite looked at the others.

"Time to head back to the Cave."

* * *

**Recognized: Désirée D01**

**Recognized: Amphitrite D04**

**Recognized: Blackwatch D05**

**Recognized: Seeker D07**

**Recognized: Elizabeth James D08**

The first thing the Team saw when they walked out of the Zeta-Tubes was Zatanna waiting for them. "How did it go?" Zatanna asked.

"We found the Tricksters Four again." Blackwatch replied.

"But they got away... again." Amphitrite added with a sigh. "White Rabbit stopped time with her pocket watch, Scarlet Fox opened a portal with her bracelet and they all just disappeared."

"We found Silverflame, Frosty, and the Blue Gentleman." Zatanna stated.

"How?" Seeker asked.

"Robin, Beast Boy, and L'gann found them in some power plant when they were tracking down Sportsmaster in Dos Rios." She replied. "They were on a conveyor belt, ready to be compressed, if they hadn't gotten them out in time."

"Where are they now?" Elizabeth said.

"They're in the medical bay." Zatanna stated. "They're pretty banged up, too."

"Ekat em ot lacidem yab." Désirée muttered, disappearing into thin air.

"Where did she...?" Seeker said.

"Ekat su ot lacidem yab." Zatanna stated disappearing into thin air along with the Team.

* * *

Seeker, Blackwatch, Amphitrite, Elizabeth, and Zatanna appeared in the Medical Bay a few seconds after Désirée appeared. Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were gathered in a far corner, talking. Zatanna walked over to the Team's mentors while the Team walked over to BG, Silverflame, and Frosty. "What happened?" Désirée asked.

"Ambush, we were ambushed." Silverflame replied. "Some maniac-girl and her all-girl group attack me, Blackwatch, and the Blue Gentleman."

"What maniac-girl?" Désirée growled, gaining the attention of her mentors.

"She-she was carrying around a pair of sais like some Cheshire-wannabe." Frosty stated.

Désirée turned around, pulling her hood up. "Ekat em tuo fo lacidem yab." Désirée said and she disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked.

"Désirée likes to keep to herself." Nightwing stepped forward. "She keeps every single fact about her a secret. Raven has been trying to learn as much as she could about Désirée just by taking a look in her head."

"But she's placed mental barriers in her mind that's prevented me from obtaining a single piece of information." Raven added.

"Makes a person wonder what she's hiding in her closet, huh?" Amphitrite muttered.

* * *

**END.**

**So what did y'all think? Do you like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, I'll be happy to take any constructive criticism... but no flames. Anyway... this was a two-part chapter like my original JT fic. But, I think it was better than the first. So R&R.**

**Goal: 40 reviews (please!)**

* * *

**Question(s) of the Day:**

**N/A**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Congratulations to:**

**Stryder (Bern Forrester)- Bill4321****  
**

**The Assassins (Zoraida -leader-, Enchantress, Athena, Angel, Fuego)- Dimwitted Rebel**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN JUNIOR TITANS (THAT BELONGS TO THEULTIMATEKELLYCLARKSONFAN)! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I only own my OC, Elizabeth James.**

_******Dedicated to Dimwitted Rebel (Best Friend since 1st Grade).**_

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

A dark-haired girl sat on a bench in Star City Park, reading as a squirrel scurried past her. She placed her book beside her, looking around the park. Her natural violet eyes scanned over the pages of _The Great Gatsby_, silently reading every word and park was filled with children. They were playing on the playground as their parents talked to one another but kept a close eye on them in the meantime. Random people were walking in and out of the park. Chandra picked up her book again after her little break and read from where she had last left off. Her ears perked up, catching the sound of something rushing through the air. Instinctively, she took cover behind the bench just as the big rock in front of her was blown up to bits. Chandra heard people scream as they ran out of the park. "Egnahc ym sehtolc otni ym morfinu!" Chandra hissed.

Her black hair changed into golden blond waves and her violet eyes turned into hazel. Her clothes had morphed into a white leotard with long, cuffed sleeves, a pair of white ruffled ankle-boots, and a long white cloak with a hood over her head. She had changed into her alter ego: Désirée.

She flew up from her spot behind the bench, moving out of the way after seeing something thrown at her. It sliced her right on the shoulder. Désirée winced, hissing in pain. She saw something sparkle in the sky. They flew in closer. Close enough for Désirée to sharp points and fly up into the sky, dodging what ever was being thrown at her. But, like before, she got cut on her thigh, left arm, right palm, and her side. She waited for another attack. But who ever tried to attack her was gone. "I think I should have believed in Elizabeth's theory about parks." Désirée panted. "Bad things really do happen in parks. First, Brash; then, the Tricksters 4; and, now, this."

A sparkle in the grass caught her eye as she bent down to look at what ever it was. A six-pointed shuriken was stuck in the dirt. Désirée grasped it with her hand and pulled it up. Her eyes narrowed down at the weapon. She jumped slight at the sound of footsteps behind her, hiding the shuriken in her cloak, and turned around. The Man of Steel stood behind her. "Désirée, what happened?" He asked. "I heard an explosion come from here."

"I don't know, I was just reading." She replied. "I mean, I heard something coming towards me so I took cover behind a bench. And, next thing I knew, a big rock had exploded into a million pieces. But whoever launched the attack, and the aftermath, is gone."

"Aftermath?" Superman said.

Désirée motion to, what seemed like, the billions of shurikens stuck, or just laying, on the ground.

"You should get going; I'll take everything from here." The Man of Steel stated.

Désirée nodded.

* * *

**Recognized: Désirée J01**

"What happened?" Nightwing asked, looking at her cuts as they closed up on their own.

"Somebody launched an attack in the park, but he or she left right after the last attack." Désirée replied as they walked out of the Mission Room.

"Did you get a look at the person?" He said.

"No, the attacks were long-distant so he or she was probably in hiding." She shook her head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Cheshire." Nightwing muttered.

"It's _not_ Cheshire!" Désirée snapped as they head towards the Lounge.

Nightwing's eyes narrowed as Désirée's eyes grew wide.

"I thought you said that you didn't see the person?" Nightwing said.

"I-I m-mean, this person fights like Cheshire but it's not Cheshire." She replied. "Besides, Cheshire is still locked up in Blackgate Prison."

"So how would you know this person's fighting style?" Nightwing asked.

Désirée sighed. "Call it 'personal experience', and let's just leave it at that." Désirée stated as the Lounge door slid open.

They walked in, the door closing behind them as Nightwing gave her a look.

"How about you tell me what's going on?" Nightwing suggested.

"That's the thing, nothing _is_ going on." She replied sternly. "And, even if there was, it's nothing that you need to be concerned about."

In the Lounge, Amphitrite was talking with Seeker and Silverflame. BG was in the kitchen, drinking a cup of water, while Frosty worked on homework, Blackwatch was using the touch-screen interface on his vambrace. Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Meanwhile, Zatanna was talking to Starfire and Raven. They stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to Nightwing and Désirée, staring at the two.

There was silence, sudden coldness filling up the room. Nightwing and Désirée were having a glaring match, neither one breaking.

"I'll be in my room." Désirée finally spoke, breaking the silence and easing up her glare back to a calm expression.

She turned on her heels, flying out of the Lounge. The doors slid open. Everyone in the Lounge returned to their previous activities as the door slid close. "Is there a problem with Désirée?" Starfire asked with Zatanna and Raven walking beside her.

"I think she knows something about the attack in the park." Nightwing muttered, wrapping an arm around Starfire's waist.

Zatanna, Raven, and Starfire exchanged looks. "Well, what makes you say that?" Zatanna said.

"She snapped when I brought up Cheshire as a possible suspect, but we all know Cheshire's still locked up." He stated. "And she knows the person's fighting style. Apparently, Cheshire is a big influence on him or her."

"Did you ask her about this?" Raven said.

"I asked her how she knew; she called it 'personal experience'." Nightwing narrowed his eyes at the door.

"So, now what?" Zatanna asked. "Is Désirée, suddenly, a suspect?"

"She knows a lot about this attack, and she's holding back." He replied.

"Désirée is a human being; she has rights to keep her secrets to herself." Starfire stated. "If she chooses to tell us or not is her choice. We must understand that Désirée loves, and values, her privacy, and that is a border we should not cross. Désirée will do the coming around eventually."

"I'm just afraid that she might be keeping something important from us that might benefit the team in future events if they actually go face-to-face with this person." Nightwing said.

"Dick, Zatanna and I have been training Désirée since she first joined this team." Raven pointed out. "She would never hold out on us. Not if it was costing her the lives of her teammates. It's not right that the Teen Titans, Young Justice League, and the Justice League all want me, J'onn, and M'gann to take a look through her mind. We're all betraying her trust. It's not our place to mess with her head."

Nightwing opened his mouth, ready to speak when-

"Um, is something going on that you're not telling us about?"

The four adults looked at Amphitrite and the rest of the Team, excluding.

"Because we'd all love to know what's exactly happening." Amphitrite stated with Silverflame, Seeker, the Blue Gentleman, Blackwatch, and Frosty standing behind her.

"It's nothing that you should worry about." Raven replied.

"Désirée is a teammate and our friend; I think we should be concerned about this." Seeker said.

Nightwing glared at the Team. "This isn't up for debate; I'm ordering you all to stand down." He stated.

Amphitrite approached him. "I don't _do_ orders." She replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"Too bad, that's what a team is about." Nightwing said. "In order to _be_ a team, you'll have to learn to take orders whether you like it or not. If you don't like it, feel free to leave at anytime."

Amphitrite was ready to snap back when Cyborg ran into the room. "Cyborg, what's the rush?" Silverflame asked.

"Is Elizabeth here?" He said.

"Yeah, she's over by the sofa." Frosty replied.

Elizabeth heard her name and stood up from the couch, walking to meet Cyborg. "Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly worried by Cyborg's grim expression.

"I have some... bad news." Cyborg stated. "I'm gonna need everyone to leave the room."

Elizabeth balled her hands in fists anxiously as everyone, except her and Cyborg, walked out of the Lounge.

* * *

Elizabeth pushed the black gates to Blüdhaven Cemetery open. She held an umbrella in one gloved hand with her other arm carrying a black designer handbag. Elizabeth heard raindrops pelting heavily on her black umbrella. She wore pair of designer, dark-washed skinny jeans, a soft cotton black scarf, a short black trench coat, and a black off-the-shoulder sweater with three gold buttons on each shoulder. Soaked, golden-brown leaves crunched under the foot of her black knee-high stiletto boots as she made her way further into the cemetery along the dirt path.

It was dark and cloudy when she arrived, and it had been that way ever since. There was a flash a lightning before a loud clap of thunder. Elizabeth kept walking, perching her pair of black designer sunglasses on top of her head. Her feet froze in place. A broken headstone lay in front of her.

_**In Loving Memory**_

_**Of**_

_**Annabel and William James**_

_**Beloved Parents and Grandparents**_

_**1987-2013**_

_**1984-2013**_

She took in the epitaph. Elizabeth could still see some dirt and grass stuck on the bottom. She flinched, her eyes tearing up. There was spray paint on each broken piece Elizabeth slowly walked away from the headstone. She picked up the pace and ran. The moment she reached a weeping willow with wind chimes tied into the branches, she stopped running and stared at the ground. "No." She gasped as her eyes widened in disbelief.

She stood before two empty graves. Behind them were tombstones from each one. The grave on the left had a tombstone in the form of a cross and the other one had a regular gravestone. "Señorita James, hola."

Elizabeth jumped. She hadn't noticed that there was a man standing next to her. The man was old, but not really quite. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue button-up shirt, the buttons covering part of his chest. "I am José Castillo." He greeted her with a heavy Spanish accent **(A/N: Think of Ricardo Montalbán from Spy Kids 3: Game Over)**.

She didn't care who he was right now. He could've been the freaking queen of England right now and she still wouldn't care. All Elizabeth knew was that he was the undertaker, and she handed him her umbrella to hold as she stepped forward. She never took her eyes off the emptied graves, glaring at the garbage filled up half of both graves. The bark of the weeping willow was covered with spray paint. The entire burial site was a complete mess and disaster. She felt her blood beginning to boil. She was beyond outraged. "How could this have happened!?" She snapped. "WHERE ARE MY GRANDPARENTS' CASKETS!?"

Elizabeth whipped her head around to look at the man.

"I don't know, Señorita." The undertaker stated. "We found it like this just a few minutes ago. I called the house right away. Lo siento, Señorita."

"Whoever did this is going to pay." Elizabeth growled.

"Ms. James, I know that you are angry but-"

"Angry?" Elizabeth scoffed. "I am beyond angry! MY GRANDPARENTS HAVE EXHUMED!"

"S-Sí, S-S-Señorita James, should I call the police?" The undertaker asked timidly.

"What do you think?" She replied harshly.

"Muy bien, I'm already on it." He nodded, taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

The undertaker handed back Elizabeth's umbrella, walking out with his cell phone held to his ear. Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Wow, Elizabeth Anne James,"

Elizabeth stiffened. She turned around. Behind her stood a girl with a smirk on her face, armed with a sai in each hand.

"Daughter of Viola and David James. Aren't you a pretty, little thing? A little on the skinny-side, but still pretty. I wonder if you're just a pretty on the inside as you are on the outside."

The girl was dressed in a black kimono that ended at her thighs with intended shreds and rips along it, and a black sash tied around her waist. She wore a pair of black thigh-high stiletto boots and long, fingerless black gloves. She was wearing a black face mask with a mesh mouth **(A/N: Think of a semi-Ninja cowl)**."What do you want from me?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you looking for money? Because, I'd be more than happy to write you a check. Just name your price and I'll be on way."

Four other girls came out from behind Ninja Girl -the nickname Elizabeth came up with because she didn't know the girl's name-. Elizabeth's eyes widened. One of the three girls had wavy, medium-length black hair and pale skin. Across from her was a chocolate skinned girl with short, silky, dark, straight brown hair and side-swept bangs. The dark-skinned girl had worn a red catsuit that showed her cleavage and a red mask. Then, there was a person underneath a long, black hooded cloak made from silk. The other girl had long, light blond hair that ended at her upper back. She was carrying a dark blue compound bow and black quiver filled with arrows that had black fletchings and a dark blue shaft. The tips, however, were flat. The other three girls were unarmed.

"How considerate," Ninja Girl commented. "Too bad, I'm not interested in your money."

"Then what are you interested in?" Elizabeth said, backing up little.

"Mmm..." She thought for a moment.

Elizabeth tensed up. Her eyes darted towards an unblocked path, slowly shifting her feet to move closer.

"You." Ninja Girl stated.

The dark-skinned girl jumped out from her spot, flames forming around her fists. The girl joined her fist together, launching a gigantic fireball at Elizabeth. Elizabeth ducked, screaming, as the fireball flew right above her head. The ball of flaming fury had crashed into a gravestone and exploded, sending large pieces of rock flying in random places of the cemetery. Elizabeth stood back up just as Ninja Girl lunged at Elizabeth with her sais. Elizabeth squeaked, turning away from a thrust. Ninja Girl had thrust the other sai. Elizabeth was late to turn. The sai had sliced through the black cashmere fabric of her sweater, cutting the skin at the right side of Elizabeth's stomach. Elizabeth winced. The girl reached into the sleeves of her kimono and pulled out shiny, sharp six-pointed objects between each finger on each hand. Elizabeth's wide, terrified eyes reflected the objects flying towards her and screamed, doing her best to dodge.

The cloaked figure had flown towards Elizabeth, roughly grabbing the brunette by the front of her sweater, and pinned her against a tree. The figure balled its right hand into a tight, clenched fist and aimed it at Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth moved her head. The figure winced, hissing, as its fist came in contact with the hard bark of the tree. Elizabeth again moved her head to avoid being punched. She kicked the figure off of her. Elizabeth ran from her spot, stopping when an arrow flew past her nose by an inch. She turned her head. Blondie had aimed and shot her arrows at Elizabeth. Elizabeth had dodged them, a single arrow nicking her shoulder in the process. She cried out, clutching her right shoulder. Elizabeth reached out towards the arrow's blue shaft and grabbed it. She gently yanked at the arrow once. Twice. Three times. Elizabeth pulled the arrow out quickly and bit her on her tongue to stifle a cry. The fabric of her sweater on her shoulder felt damp with blood. Elizabeth winced and applied a heavy amount of pressure on her shoulder to stop the wound from bleeding. "Frigus Flare Ventus!"

Elizabeth felt a strong, powerful gust of wind roughly toss her aside. She stood up. Elizabeth saw the black haired girl with the blue eyes standing before her. "Ignis Infernus!" The girl said, her eyes glowing yellow.

A pillar of fire shot out from the girl's hands, surging towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth screamed, dropping flat on her stomach, as the pillar crashed into the weeping willow that towered over her grandparents' graves and set it on fire. Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as the tree swayed from side to side before toppling over backwards. She heard the discord of the wind chimes hitting the ground while she busied herself with getting back on her feet. Elizabeth stood back up. She turned around. Ninja Girl had flipped over Witch Girl's form and executed a jump spin hook kick onto Elizabeth. Elizabeth felt the wind suddenly knocked out of her from the force of the kick to her stomach. The kick had sent Elizabeth crashing into the cross-shaped tombstone. Ninja Girl smirked, standing up straight with pride, as Elizabeth's form fell into the empty grave beneath the cross.

Elizabeth lifted her head up. Her head was killing her from the impact of her skull hitting the hard dirt. It was buzzing and throbbing madly. She saw Ninja Girl and the others look down at her with smirks. Her vision was blurry. She felt tired. "Oh, and you were concerned about where I put your grandparents?" Ninja Girl asked.

Elizabeth only managed to let out a soft groan.

"Don't worry," Ninja Girl smirked. "They're _very_ close, closer than you think."

Elizabeth turned her head. She saw a skeleton lying beside her. Elizabeth screamed. She shifted her body to move towards the other side. Elizabeth felt something at her back, causing her amplify her scream. "Rest in peace," Ninja Girl laughed darkly, grabbing Elizabeth by the front of her sweater.

Elizabeth felt the girl's fist hit her square in the face. Her eyes blinked once. Twice. Three times, her eyes blinked three times before closing. The girl let go of Elizabeth's sweater and let her drop.

* * *

Nightwing had just arrived at Blüdhaven Cemetery on what used to be his R-Cycle, now called the N-Cycle. He got off, took off his helmet, and walked through the opened gates. Nightwing walked in, hearing a loud scream. The leaves in the tree rustled as a flock of bird fled from the cemetery. Nightwing ran down the dirt path. He picked up the pace, hearing another scream. It was louder than the first. Nightwing's eyes widened. He heard an explosion. It only made him quicken his running pace even more. Nightwing stopped, crouching behind a bush. He saw Elizabeth's form crash into a tombstone and fall into a grave. Elizabeth screamed for some apparent reason. Nightwing saw a girl in a black kimono jump into grave. "Rest in peace," He heard the girl laugh sickly as she took Elizabeth by the front of Elizabeth's black sweater.

The girl raised her fist and punched Elizabeth square in the face. Elizabeth's eyes closed. The girl let go of Elizabeth's sweater and let her body drop back down onto the ground. Nightwing saw four other girls walk towards the other girl as she climbed out of the grave. The girl stood up. "Tie her up," She told them. "We need to get there before she wakes up. And patch her up first! She won't be worth anything if she's damaged."

The four girls nodded and went straight to work. The girl placed her hands on her hips. "You can come out now!" She shouted. "You don't have to hide from me."

Nightwing stayed in his spot behind the bush. He watched the girl reach into the sleeves on her kimono. She spun around. Nightwing had wondered what gave away his presence as he dodged the six-pointed shurikens the girl had thrown at him. "Hmm, I was expecting someone else but... you're the next best thing." The girl stated, licking her lips.

"Who were you expecting?" Nightwing asked, whipping out a pair of black eskrima sticks from the holster he had strapped to his right thigh. "Your ride?"

"Family," The girl replied.

Nightwing ran towards her, attacking her with the eskrima sticks. The girl blocked his attack with her sais. She felt herself losing ground as Nightwing slowly pushed her. The girl looked over her shoulders at the other girls who were preparing to attack. "Don't just stand around like dumb asses, get that bitch out of here." The girl growled. "I'll take care of this bastard."

The other girls nodded, lowering their weapons. A floating disc of transparent, light yellow energy appeared under Elizabeth's still form. Smoke suddenly filled the cemetery as the girl flipped away from Nightwing. She got into a stance, holding her sais firmly "Who are you?" He asked

"Zoraida, at your service." The girl replied.

The girl, Zoraida, ran towards him. She jumped into the air, releasing a jump spin hook kick. Nightwing dodged, turning around to watch Zoraida land perfectly on her feet. She came at him with her sais, giving him no time to attack as he used his eskrima sticks to block her hits. Nightwing kicked her sais out of her hands. Zoraida looked over her shoulder, watching her sais land in one of the graves, and turned her head back to glare at Nightwing. Nightwing attacked her with his eskrima sticks. Zoraida blocked with her arms. Nightwing executed a high reverse roundhouse kick. She reacted quickly, flipping him over. Nightwing landed on his feet.

Nightwing tried to knock her off her feet with a low reverse roundhouse but she jumped, completely avoiding the kick. Zoraida froze, her eyes darting towards both graves. She ran over to them. Nightwing tossed a few batarangs at Zoraida, making an effort to prevent her from retrieving her main weapons. Zoraida moved swiftly through the raining shuriken-like objects, twisting and gliding out of the way, as she slid into the grave on right. Nightwing waited, prepared for the unexpected. Zoraida jumped out of the grave with her sais in her hands. Nightwing threw more batarangs at her. She blocked most of them with her sais, throwing a six-pointed shuriken towards him. Nightwing was about to dodge, hissing in pain when the shuriken had cut through the fabric of his uniform and slice the skin off his shoulder. He dodged the next one though. Zoraida flipped over him. Nightwing wasn't quick enough to turn around and face her. He felt sudden jabs at his pressure points. His eyes widened, eagerly trying to move but finding that he couldn't. He was paralyzed, his body suddenly falling to the ground. His vision grew blur as Zoraida knelt down beside him. Nightwing felt her lips pressed against his cheek, before his eyelids closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

The alarms rang through the Cave, alerting the entire Team and the adults inside. The Team gathered inside the Mission Room. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood inside it. "Where's Nightwing?" Blackwatch asked.

"Nightwing's is missing, the League's still searching for him." Cyborg replied. "Until he's found, I'll be deploying you on missions. Raven will be your trainer. Starfire and Beast Boy supervisors. But, because the Teen Titans, Young Justice and Justice Leagues are now working together on a linked-mission, we are unavailable. Luckily, Miss M has volunteered to deploy you on missions, be your trainer, supervisor until we come back."

Cyborg was typing on a holographic keyboard, pulling up a video. "Commence playback." He stated.

The holographic screened turned blue before-

_A girl ran towards him. She jumped into the air, releasing a jump spin hook kick. Nightwing dodged, turning around to watch the girl land perfectly on her feet. She came at him with her sais, giving him no time to attack as he used his eskrima sticks to block her hits. Nightwing kicked her sais out of her hands. She looked over her shoulder, watching her sais land in one of the graves, and turned her head back to glare at Nightwing. Nightwing attacked her with his eskrima sticks. The girl blocked with her arms. Nightwing executed a high reverse roundhouse kick. She reacted quickly, flipping him over. Nightwing landed on his feet. _

_Nightwing tried to knock her off her feet with a low reverse roundhouse but-_

The footage ended and the hologram disappeared. "That's the leader of the group you're going after." Cyborg stated. "From what we know, there are only five members in the group and they're all girls. So, I'm sending out Amphitrite, the Blue Gentleman, Seeker, Blackwatch, and Silverflame on the mission. As usual, BG is in charge. You'll be investigating the crime scene, pick up some clues. Maybe you'll find something useful You know, get us some leads. But from the footage we got, they're tough so be careful."

"What about Mirage?" Blackwatch asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "She was kidnapped." He replied. "Nightwing went to Blüdhaven to try and figure out what happened to the bodies of Mirage's grandparents. After all, it happened in _his _city. And we all know that Nightwing doesn't like it when people mess with _his _city."

The selected five nodded. They turned around and walked into the Zeta-tubes, a beam of light shining behind them.

**Recognized: Silverflame J02**

**Recognized: Blue Gentleman J03**

**Recognized: Amphitrite J04**

**Recognized: Blackwatch J05**

**Recognized: Seeker J07**

It engulfed their bodies before fading. They were gone. Désirée and Frosty were the only ones left in the Cave. "We'll be back soon." Cyborg stated as Starfire and Raven walked into the Mission Room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around and walked towards the Zeta-Tubes, following after Starfire and Raven. They stepped in, a light shining behind them

**Recognized: Cyborg 73**

**Recognized: Starfire 74**

**Recognized: Beast Boy B19**

**Recognized: Raven T04**

In a few seconds the light cleared up and they were gone. But the light activated again.

**Recognized: Miss Martian B05**

It cleared up, revealing a green-skinned woman with short red hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a long-sleeved black suit with a red X, a pair of black shoes, and a blue cape with a hood attached. "Hi, guys!" She chirped as Désirée walked past her.

"Désirée, where are you going?" Frosty asked, walking after Désirée.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be back soon." Désirée replied.

"Désirée, is something wrong?" Miss Martian flew over, placing her hand on the young teen's shoulder.

Désirée shrugged it off. "Like I said, it's nothing to worry about." She stated. "I shouldn't be long, see you later."

She kept walking towards the Zeta-Tube, stopping once she was in. There was a spark of light.

**Recognized: Désirée J01**

The light kept shining, growing, until it engulfed her body. It faded and Désirée was gone. She had left Cave.

* * *

A white portal opened up on a wall in an alley between two buildings. Leaves crunched under a pair of black, knee-high combat boots as they touched the ground. The portal closed up, disappearing. Désirée sighed. "Alright, time to get this thing over with." She stated. "Egnahc em otni ym mrofinu!"

There was a sudden flash in the alley. Désirée had changed from her civvies to her uniform. "The sooner I do this, the sooner it'll be over." She sighed.

Her eyes glowed as a white portal opened up on the wall of the building on Désirée's left. She flew inside, the portal closing up after her.

* * *

Désirée appeared in the hallway of an apartment building. She heard sudden laughter burst from around the corner of the left side of the hallway. Désirée flew up to the ceiling, her eyes glowing as her body became transparent. She did in the darkest corner in the ceiling. Désirée saw a group of girls in their early twenties walk down the hall, slowly making a turn at the corner on the other end. She sighed and phased through three ceilings, stopping on the fourth floor. Désirée floated through the hall, wandering about as she looked at all the numbers on the door. Odd numbers were on the right and even numbers on the left.

_5D_

_6D_

_7D_

_8D_

_9D_

Désirée stopped in front of 10D. She let out a sigh, looking down both ends of the hallway. No one was there, so she phased through the door. Her eyes glowed, her body becoming visible again. She heard a small noise and jumped, something furry rubbing against her leg. Désirée sighed in relief at the sight of a black kitten. "Aw, Mitchie!" She cooed, picking up the kitten to hold it in her arms. "I _knew_ that heartless bitch took you."

It purred, snuggling its head against Désirée's chest. "Once I'm done here, I'll make sure to take you home with me." Désirée promised.

The kitten squirmed and leaped out of her arms, running down the hall. Désirée looked around the apartment. It was spotless, so neat and tidy. Everything was clean and perfectly in place. It seemed normal, but nothing felt normal as Désirée searched through all the rooms. She checked under beds, in desks and drawers, rummaged through cabinets and bookshelves, searched the sofas, _etc_. But, she never found what she was looking for.

Désirée sighed, closing the cabinets in the kitchenette. She the mess she made and waved her hand, her magic putting everything back in its place. Désirée's gaze was locked on the laptop on the small wooden table in the kitchen. She walked over, pulling out a chair, and sat down. She opened up the laptop and turned it on. Désirée's eyes widened, jumping in alarm when the laptop's logo jingle blasted through the speakers. "If I wanted to get caught, I would've left a big, red arrow with blinking lights pointing inside the apartment towards the kitchen." She muttered, clicking on a user account.

She was surprised when it asked for a password.

"Really?" She scoffed. "A password? I'm surprise she'd actually remember something like that. Teg em otni taht tnuocca!"

Désirée was brought to the desktop, a picture of two cute kittens cuddling together saved as the screensaver. "She hates cats." Désirée stated, shaking her head. "Everyone knows she's not a cat person."

She clicked on every file in the computer, each one leading her to blueprints for weapons.

"Like she can afford to buy all the materials to build her own weapons." She snorted, clicking on every link she can across.

So far, her search was fruitless. She pulled out a flash-drive from inside her cloak and hooked it up to the laptop, saving all the blueprints she found. "Wouldn't hurt to know what she's planning in the future." Désirée smirked as she opened up an email account.

She looked into the most recent emails. So far, they were all just junk mail and ads. Nothing of interest. "I was so sure I'd find something on here." She hissed, slamming her fist on the keyboard in frustration.

A file had popped up. Désirée leaned forward, dragging the arrow over to it, and clicked.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

The Blue Gentleman and Blackwatch had been searching the entire area of the graves that belonged to Annabel and William James. Blackwatch was scanning something his found with the touch-screen interface on her vambrace. BG had picked something up that fell inside one of the graves with plastic gloves. "Hey, look, it's one of those shurikens we saw in the footage." BG stated.

"Really?" Blackwatch asked. "Lemme see it."

BG tossed it over to Blackwatch. Blackwatch caught it, running his gloved fingers over it. "I can see specks of blood in it." Blackwatch muttered. "Nightwing's blood."

Blackwatch looked around. He saw a second shuriken stuck in a tree. They walked over to it. He scanned both shurikens. They waited for a while until a hologram popped up, depicting a two sets of DNA. "The one in the tree is coated with jellyfish poison." He stated. "The one I'm holding right now is coated with a mix of different Cobra venom. But that is definitely Nightwing's blood on there. If that came in contact with his skin, then he won't last long without immediate medical attention and treatment. And I doubt that girl is gonna want to keep him alive."

The Blue Gentleman had a blank look on his face.

"What?" Blackwatch asked.

"That blood is enough DNA for me to perform a locator spell." BG stated. He looked at the blood on the shuriken. "I might be able to find Nightwing. I find him, we find Elizabeth and those maniacs." He said. "Tell the others."

"I'm already on it." Blackwatch stated, pressing a finger on the comm-link in his ear.

* * *

Nightwing groaned. He opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first. His vision cleared after a while. His head was buzzing. "Where the hell am I?" He muttered.

He moved. He felt himself tied down.

"What the-?" Nightwing muttered, finding himself tied down to a chair by rope.

He squirmed, trying to free himself. Nightwing heard a soft groan and stopped squirming. He kept turning his head around. Elizabeth was across from his and the far side of the room. She was tied to a chair, her feet tied together. "What the- What the hell happened?" Elizabeth hissed. "Why am I tied to a chair?"

She was struggling and squirming, desperately trying to break free from the ropes. "Elizabeth, calm down." Elizabeth's eyes widened.

She her head around to look at Nightwing. Elizabeth sighed in relief

"Where the hell are we?" She whispered.

"If I knew, I would tell you but I don't." He sighed. "The girls kidnapped you, remember?"

"Then why are you here?" Elizabeth snapped quietly.

"That's what I'm wondering too." Nightwing replied.

He heard a hiss, metal screeching. A girl had walked in. She wore a white blouse under a low-cut gray vest with a black blazer over it, a white bow tie and a pair of white wrist length gloves, black mini-shorts over sheer black stockings, a white mask, and black boots that reached midway up her calves. "Morning handsome," She spoke to Nightwing slyly, winking. "Did you have a nice sleep? We all thought you'd _never _wake up anytime soon."

There was a silence.

"Aren't you gonna ask me anything?" The girl asked in a low, seductive tone.

"I think you already know what I'm after." Nightwing replied.

"I do, actually... do you?" She stated.

The girl began walking around him, running her hand along the back of Nightwing's chair and slowly along his shoulders.

"Who hired you?" Nightwing asked.

"Zoraida," She replied.

"Who hired her?" He said.

"I don't ask." The girl gave him a sly, sultry smirk.

"What's the endgame?" Nightwing queried. "The James? Or Elizabeth herself?"

"Two birds, _one_ stone." She replied, leaning in towards him while her hand gripped the neck of Nightwing's uniform.

Nightwing's lip formed a thin line as a dark-skinned girl, dressed in a red catsuit that exposed her cleavage and a red mask, walked in with a figure in a hooded, black cloak next to her. Following them was a blond was in a royal blue tank top that exposed her entire midriff with a scoop neckline and a gold utility belt around her waist with a pleated, royal blue skirt that ended at her thighs. She wore a gold mask that extended from her hairline to her cheekbones under a shoulder-length royal blue hooded cloak with gold thigh-high boots, and fingerless, gold elbow-length gloves. The girl was carrying a royal blue quiver, chocked full with sharp golden arrows, and a royal blue compound bow. "Mmm, what I'd give to see a guy that hot in my bed." The dark-skinned girl licked her lips.

"Sorry to disappoint, girls, but I'm taken." Nightwing smirked.

"We don't mind." The archer replied, placing a hand on her hip.

He heard Elizabeth gag audibly. He would've laughed at her if the situation he was in wasn't so serious.

"I'm sorry, but we never properly introduced ourselves." The cloaked figure lowered its hood to reveal a feminine, Caucasian-skinned face with wavy auburn curls and emerald eyes underneath. "I'm Angel, Athena's our archer, the girl in the blazer is Enchantress, and the black girl is Fuego."

Nightwing saw a pair of arms drape over his nicely built chest.

"That mask of yours is a real turn on." He heard Athena commented. "Makes a girl wonder what color eyes you have. My guess is green."

"Maybe it's brown." Angel stated.

"Or hazel." Fuego suggested.

"It's probably blue." Enchantress added.

Nightwing stiffened as Athena's fingertip teasingly lifted the edge of his mask before letting go. He felt Fuego and the Enchantress kiss his cheeks. "Enough fun and games."

Zoraida walked into the room, the girls 'awing' in disappointment. Her hair was still wild and untamed, just like the last time Nightwing fought her.

"Get the girl ready so we can present her to the boss." Zoraida stated. "One of you needs to be on watch."

Fuego burnt the ropes off Elizabeth's hands and feet with just a touch. Enchantress grabbed Elizabeth's right arm while Angel took the left, yanking her up and out of the chair. Angel had let go of Elizabeth's arm and took out handcuffs. She gathered Elizabeth's hands behind her back and cuffed them together. Athena drew an arrow, pointing it at Elizabeth's back as Elizabeth was forced out of the room. "In the meantime, let's get you vaccinated." Zoraida smirked, drawing out a needle with a purple syringe filling up the glass barrel.

* * *

The Blue Gentleman stood in front of a giant, holographic image of the globe. The hologram spun rapidly, the effect of his locator spell. Cyborg was standing next to Blackwatch. "This is definitely jellyfish poison, it's slow but still deadly." He commented. "But I'm not seeing any blood."

_Jellyfish poison, slow but deadly; It gives me time to... **'play'** with my prey before I finish them._

BG stiffened.

"That's not the one with blood on it, this one is." Blackwatch stated, handing him the other shuriken with specks of red on it.

Cyborg took it and scanned it. "Snake venom, my scanner's picking up different kinds of cobra DNA in there." Cyborg replied. "Egyptian Cobra, King Cobra, Cape Cobra, a lot of cobras. In other words, it's deadlier than normal cobra venom."

"Funny." The Blue Gentleman chuckled. "I remember hearing something like that."

"Really?" Blackwatch asked. "When?"

_Enhanced-Cobra venom, it's deadlier than regular cobra venom but it gets the job done._

"When I was ambushed by that maniac-girl a few days ago." He replied.

"Then she must have been the one on the video footage." Cyborg stated. "I've got to get back on my mission so I'll make sure Miss Martian knows what to do."

The globe stopped spinning, a red dot pinning a location point.

* * *

"This is a covert mission." Miss Martian explained. "If the Justice League, Young Justice League, or the Teen Titans need to intervene, they will. No recon is required, you're only going in to get Nightwing and Mirage back and take down the group. I'm sending out all of you."

"Désirée's not here." Frosty stated.

"Where is she?" Miss Martian asked.

"I don't know, she left a few hours ago without telling... remembers?" Frosty replied.

"Forgot about that... so, Mars, it'll just be the six of you then." She sighed. "I'll talk to Cyborg."

"So... who's in charge?" Silverflame asked.

Miss Martian took a moment to think.

"Work that out between you." She replied.

There was a silence as the Team looked at one another, exchanging looks, before nodding.

* * *

Désirée flew through a hallway. There were pipes lined on the walls. Security cameras were located at the corners of each wall. Her body was in a transparent state, cloaked in invisibility. She heard footsteps behind her. Désirée turned around. There were ten men wearing sunglasses walking beneath her. They were wearing all black attire, just like her. Only, she her attire was just her uniform but in dark colors. They stopped. One of them reached forward. She felt a hand on her ankle, the touch ending her invisibility spell. She yanked down onto the ground, falling on her back. One of them whistled. "Now that's a body!" The same man commented, eying her partially exposed form.

Désirée jumped to her feet. She kicked the man square in the chest. The man stumbled. He aimed a fist at her. Désirée moved out of the way. She lowered herself to the floor and roundhoused him. Désirée swiftly flipped over two men and jabbed her fingers on the back of their necks, striking their pressure point. One of them grabbed her from behind and held her close. "Just keep squirming, princess." He chuckled. "Yo, buddy, take her out already."

Another man came at her with a punch, but Désirée moved her head. The man's fist had missed her and came in contact with the other man's face, effectively knocking him out. Désirée executed a side kick, striking the side of the man's head. "Pmub sdaeh!" She sighed tiredly, punching another guy upwards towards his jaw before she kicked a guy where the sun never shines **(A/N: If you get my drift)**.

Her eyes glowed as the remaining men were lifted up off the ground and crashed into each other, head on. Désirée's eyes stopped glowing. Her body had become transparent again, cloaked with invisibility, as she flew through the halls again. She saw Blackwatch, Amphitrite, and the Blue Gentleman walking past her. They were all in stealth mode. Désirée flew past them, heading in the opposite direction. Big mistake.

The Blue Gentleman's blue eyes grew wide under his mask. He felt something brush past him and turned around, grabbing at whatever it was. Désirée's eyes widened, feeling her hood beginning to fall as her cloak was suddenly yanked. She grabbed her hood and pulled it back over her head, holding on to it tightly. The Blue Gentleman had roughly thrown her onto the ground, creating a loud bang. Her invisibility spell had worn off. "What the hell!"

The Blue Gentleman turned around to see Amphitrite and Blackwatch standing behind him.

"Yeah, so not helping us with the 'covert'." Blackwatch commented.

"I have a very good explanation for that." BG stated.

"Oh really?" Amphitrite raised an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes really, look what I found." He replied, stepping aside to reveal a figure lying on the floor behind him.

Amphitrite had already gotten out a pair of water-whips in her hands. Blackwatch was armed with a nightstick. "Who is it?" Blackwatch asked.

"I don't know, but I intend on finding out." The Blue Gentleman yanked at the fabric in his hands, pulling at the cloak.

"I'm good a making people talk, just let me handle it." Amphitrite stated, walking toward the figure with her whips ready.

Désirée's eyes widened again. "Wait!" She cried. "Wait! Just give me a minute."

She pulled down her hood to reveal herself.

"Désirée?" Blackwatch raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find Nightwing and Elizabeth," Désirée sighed. "You guys shouldn't be here."

"We were sent here on a mission." The Blue Gentleman said.

"Why?" She asked.

"The same reason you're here, we're here to find Nightwing and Elizabeth." Amphitrite stated. "So, where did you go?"

"I went investigating." Désirée replied.

"Where?" Blackwatch asked. "Because, we all went investigating in the cemetery."

"It doesn't matter." She stated.

"You're hiding something from us." The Blue Gentleman said.

"No, I'm not." Désirée shook her head.

"Désirée, if you just-"

"I'm not hiding anything!" She snapped. "Why can't you guys just understand that? There's nothing going on! Now, let's get going."

"We're not going anywhere if you don't tell us everything you know." Amphitrite placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" Désirée growled.

"Yes, you do!" Amphitrite growled. "Stop being so stubborn and reclusive and just spill. I promise, we won't tell anyone. It'll be between us."

Désirée stood silent. Blackwatch and the Blue Gentleman had been keeping themselves occupied and uninvolved.

"Do you not trust us or something?" Amphitrite asked.

"I do trust you." Désirée replied.

"Well, you're not showing it." She said. "You can't have a team without having trust, Dés. Just tell us what you know."

Désirée shook her head. She sighed, irritated that Amphitrite wouldn't just let it be.

"You're wasting your time, I don't know anything." She shook her head. "You seem to be forgetting that we have people to save. We're not gonna get anything done if we just stand here and argue."

"You know what?" She asked. "If something goes wrong here, we know who to blame and that's you. And _I_ will personally make sure that you are dismissed from the Team because you didn't bother sharing any important piece of information. To make it short and simple, I'll make sure you never show your face in the Cave again."

Désirée was shocked, almost intimidated. She never heard Amphitrite sound so cold, harsh, and serious. And now she has. Désirée didn't like it. She shook off the feeling. "We should go, we have two lives at stake and just wasting a lot of time." Désirée stated.

She turned on her heels, her feet lifting off the floor until she was flying again.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Seeker's eyes flashed purple. She could see at least two men behind the wall. Seeker kept looking around. All the rooms were completely empty. She blinked. Her eyes turned back to normal. "Everything's empty, this area was crawling with goons earlier." She told Frosty and Seeker. "It's like they all disappeared or something."

"Do you think they all went somewhere?" Silverflame asked Frosty.

"Who knows?" He shrugged. "For all we know, they could've just switched shifts and headed to another area. There's probably another batch heading over here.

"Look out!" Seeker cried, tackling Silverflame to the side as a dark blue colored arrow suddenly shot at them.

After the first shot came ten more as a masked girl rolled out of hiding. They had been quick to dodge, duck, and tumble out of the way. Seeker ran up to the girl and struck her with a fist in the jaw. The girl chuckled. "Know who you're up against, kiddies." The girl smirked before glaring.

She pulled out four arrows, aiming with her dark blue compound bow, and released them all at once. Silverflame dodged them and shot a fireball out from her hands. The girl dropped and rolled out of the way as the ball hit a wall and exploded behind her. Seeker slid across the floor, executing a low, reversed roundhouse kick. The girl jumped, dodging the attack as Seeker swiftly got back onto her feet. The floor became slippery as Frosty skated by on a thin line of ice, freezing the floor under the archer. He struck her down with his staff. The girl fell, making her way off the ice. She flipped, hearing a sizzling noise coming from behind her. The girl pulled out an arrow and shot it towards Silverflame. It hit her square on the chest, releasing a net that had Silverflame tied up. Silverflame fell and her hands grew warm, burning through it. She stood up. The girl had struck her down with a jump spin hook kick. "Who the hell are you?" Seeker asked, jumping in front of the archer.

She punched her right fist. The archer had turned to the side.

"Athena," The archer replied, catching Seeker's other fist in her palm.

Seeker's eyes widened as Athena grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto her back. "You should count yourself lucky that it you're just going up against me, Zoraida doesn't like intruders." Athena smirked, reaching into her quiver to pull out an arrow.

She shot it at Seeker. Seeker moved out of the way, leaving Frosty behind her. He reacted quickly, sticking his hand out and freezing the arrow in place. He heard rapid beeping. Frosty started skating away on ice until the arrow exploded, causing his back to collide with a wall. Silverflame had surprised Athena with a side kick, hitting her on the side of her head. Athena hissed, her head throbbing, as she stumbled. "OK, kiddies, you wanna play?" She growled. "Alright, come on, let's play."

* * *

"This way." Désirée stated pointing towards the right side of the hall instead of the left.

"How do you even know where we're going?" The Blue Gentleman asked.

"Call it... personal experience." She replied as she flew down the hall she'd pointed at.

"What do you mean by 'personal experience'?" Blackwatch asked.

"Why even bother asking?" Amphitrite glared. "She probably doesn't even know."

"Are we still on that?" Désirée hissed.

"Yes, we are." She replied.

Désirée shook her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Désirée turned her head to look at BG over her shoulder. "Désirée, just tell us." He spoke calmly. "We won't get mad."

She paused and landed on her feet.

"Even if it's something bad?" She asked.

"Even if it's something bad." The Blue Gentleman nodded.

"You promise you won't hate me for it if I tell you?" Désirée looked at all three of them.

"Why would we hate you?" Blackwatch asked.

Désirée stood silent. Amphitrite, Blackwatch, and the Blue Gentleman looked at one another and nodded at Désirée. "And you have to promise you won't tell anyone." She stated.

"We promise," Amphitrite replied.

"It was before Elizabeth joined then Team that I noticed we were being watched." Désirée sighed. "I noticed it right after Seeker was introduced. It happened right during our recon mission in Santa Prisca."

They looked at one another, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"I saw someone hiding in the trees, or, at least, I thought I did back then so I pretended not to notice." She said. "I found a hidden camera on my cloak by the time we got back to the Cave. And there was a track on my boot. I recognized the insignia. The Assassins were watching us."

Blackwatch's eyes widened. "They saw the Cave!?" He yelped quietly.

"They know its exact location, too." Désirée stated.

"What does any of this have to do with-?" Amphitrite was about to say.

"Because I went missing the next few days after the mission and after finding both the camera and tracker." She replied, cutting Amphitrite off.

"So, where did you go?" The Blue Gentleman asked.

"Toronto, Ontario, Canda." Désirée said.

"Why?" Blackwatch raised an eyebrow.

"Because I went to go confront my sister." She explained.

Their eyes widened. "Your sister's behind this?" Amphitrite asked.

Désirée nodded.

"And you went to Canada?" She said.

Désirée nodded again.

"And you didn't bother getting me some Canadian bacon?" Amphitrite asked.

"You're not taking this seriously." She stated. "They're what they say they are. Assassins. You have to be focused and serious. They strike whenever it's unexpected so you must be on your feet and alert up at all times. Always act, never react because if you make one wrong move, they'll use your mistake against you. They will not hesitate to kill you."

"I think it's best for you to lead us." The Blue Gentleman stated. "You know your sister's tricks and her fighting style, it only makes since that you lead us."

Désirée nodded. "Follow me, just stay quiet and focused." She explained. "This will require stealth if we are going to keep our presence unknown."

Her eyes glowed as her body turned invisible again. Amphitrite's body had turned into water that fell on the floor before slithering after Désirée with BG and Blackwatch following.

* * *

"So, who exactly are you two?" Seeker asked the two boys standing before her as they kept quiet while walking down the hall. "Well, actually, I know Darts. So, who's the other guy?"

She was referring to the boy in a suit made from chrome armored shirt and trousers with dark robotic gloves linked up to it and a dark metallic spine that connected with the gloves.

"A friend." Darts replied. "He goes by Stryder."

Stryder had short, light brown hair with spikes at the front, light skin, and gray eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest. "You guys have to go, you might interfere with the mission." She stated.

"We're offering our help." Darts said.

"You already helped by taking care of Athena, and we thank you for it." Seeker replied. "We'll repay you once we have completed our mission."

"We've been here for over an hour and you're telling us to leave?" Stryder raised an eyebrow.

He spoke with a Dutch-European accent.

"An hour?" Silverflame asked. "What have you been doing here for over an hour?"

"Searching the entire place for Elizabeth James and Nightwing." Darts replied. "We saw a group of girls drag her and Nightwing out of a cemetery so we decided to follow. We were tailing them through the halls but they disappeared the moment they turned at the corner."

Seeker, Silverflame, and Frosty all looked at one another.

"Alright, you can help." Frosty stated. "But you need to keep quiet and low. You know, stealthy."

"Can you take us back to where you were following them?" Silverflame asked. "That's _if_ you remember where that is."

"What do you take us for?" Darts rolled his eyes. "Idiots? Of course we remember."

"Alright, Seeker, get ready to do your thing." Frosty said, lightly nudging Seeker in the ribs.

Seeker nodded and sighed. She lowered her goggles and a purple flash came across her eyes.

* * *

Désirée sighed in relief. This was the third time they had a close call with running into a group of her sister's goons. And each time she flew off to create some sort of distraction to keep them away from the still visible Blue Gentleman and Blackwatch. Amphitrite was still disguised as a puddle of water. She lowered herself to the ground, her feet touching the floor, and her eyes glowed. She wasn't invisible anymore. Désirée walked around the corner with BG, Blackwatch, and Amphitrite, who was no longer a puddle. She saw five figures walking towards them, orbs of white light forming in her palms. They walked closer. She saw one of them run towards her with a fireball form in their hand. But the person stopped and the fireball died out. It was Silverflame. "Damn, Désirée, where have you been?" Silverflame asked.

"It's a long story." Désirée smiled as Seeker, Frosty, and two other guys caught up with Silverflame.

"Hey, Désirée, nice to see that you finally made it." Seeker placed a hand on her hip.

"No kidding." Frosty agreed.

"So, who are my replacements?" She joked.

"That's Darts and the other dude is Stryder." Silverflame rolled her eyes, gesturing to the hazel-eyed boy and the boy in the chrome armored uniform. "They were helping us find Nightwing and Elizabeth."

"Welcome to the Team." Désirée nodded.

Her face grew serious.

"So, what did you guys find so far?" She hissed.

"Nothing yet." Frosty sighed. "Darts and Stryder said they've been here for over an hour."

"And I've only been here for an hour." Désirée looked at the floor before looking at Darts and Stryder. "So, how long have you two really been here?"

"Three hours." They sighed.

There was a silence as everyone let their gazes fall to the floor beneath their feet. "Maintain radio-silence." Désirée stated.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Darts raised an eyebrow.

"Under whose authority?" Amphitrite placed a hand on her hip. "In case you haven't noticed, BG was put in charge."

"I'm taking over this mission, I don't care that the Blue Gentleman was given the role of leader." Désirée said. "I'm ordering everyone to maintain radio silence at all times. We cannot risk exposing our position by calling anyone for help. If a radio signal is detected here, they will find us."

Everyone looked at her and nodded. She turned her head to Stryder and Darts. "You two have been here the longest, so I presume that you must know which way to go?" Désirée asked.

Darts and Stryder both nodded.

"You two will continue to guide us like you have been doing with Frosty's half of the Team." She stated.

"Yes, ma'am!" Darts saluted her mockingly.

"As I told BG, Blackwatch, and Amphitrite before, this requires stealth and silence." Désirée said. "I expect everyone to take this seriously."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

It was pitch black. The blackness began to fade from gray to white. The whiteness lingered until it faded too, and all he saw were blinding lights gazing down into his masked eyes. He groaned softly. How long had he been here? How did he-? Oh... right.

Nightwing felt numb. His head was buzzing and throbbing and his vision was still blurry. He blinked a couple of times, the blurriness fading. "Aw, poor baby." Nightwing heard the figure in front of him coo. "You don't look so good."

He looked up at Zoraida.

"Effects of the venom," Zoraida explained. "The numbness is supposed to slow down the death process to a more... _slow_ and _agonizing_ pace."

"You sure know what you're doing, huh?" Nightwing grunted as a certain chill coursed its way up his spine and through his veins.

"Exactly." Zoraida replied. "Think of it this way, I'm just Cheshire's carbon copy. And Cheshire _knows_ her stuff."

"What did you do with Elizabeth?" Nightwing shivered. "Killed her off already?"

"She's fine... for now." She smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

He shuddered. Zoraida placed her hand on top of his.

"Aw, poor baby." She cooed, pouting in a mocking fashion. "You're cold as death. Get it?"

There was a silence. Nightwing's body was shivering vigorously. He could feel himself slowing down.

"I'm sure gonna miss you." Zoraida stated. "Let me give you something to remember me by."

She tilted his chin up, leaning downwards to press her lips against his. It was rough and sensual. But it was nothing that Nightwing responded to. He just sat in his chair, all tied up, and shivered.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed.

The room had grey concrete walls with matching ceilings and floors; a small, metal, black table with a chair of the same material tucked under it in one corner; an extremely dirty toilet and sink in the opposite corner; and a grey, metal framed bed with white pillows and sheets, and a black small room actually reminded Elizabeth of Ms. Evans, her old math tutor, and her unfashionable way of dressing; plus, the room was small and cold, much like Ms Evans's heart seemed to be.

Elizabeth thought back to what had happened to Ms Evans after that day in class, and the previous conversation with her parents. Her mom and dad had decided Ms Evans didn't work well with children, so they sent her off to do some work in the world for mutant kind.

_Maybe they decided to show her I wasn't so bad by making her become a decorator. I'm sure no one would be afraid of a person with an imagination THAT bland,_ Elizabeth smirked to herself.

She then gave the room another once over. There was a window - barred of course - above her bed, and a white door with a small glass window -also barred-. _OK, so no blowing up doors, contacting the others or simply skipping out of here, _Elizabeth shrugged as she began to form a plan whilst checking her eye color in the compact she always kept in her pocket_._

She walked slowly up to the door and curled her hand into a fist, preparing to knock. Just as her hand was about to come into contact with the metal of the door, Elizabeth paused, whirled around and focused her telekinetic abilities on the metal bars of the window. The bars began to move, but suddenly a burning pain shot through Elizabeth's mind and she had to abort her mission.

_Burning?_ Elizabeth thought through waves of fire as she collapsed onto the bed. _Definitely Ms E's decorating skills._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lizzie," Fuego's voice sounded from overhead.

"Cameras," She spat, clutching her head as if hearing Fuego's voice seemed to increase her pain, although it was slowly ebbing away. "Of course there are cameras,"

"Well, _duh_, Lizzie_,_" Fuego chuckled, "we do so have to keep an eye on your troublesome little self."

_Troublesome. _That was what Ms Evans used to call her.

"Fuego, have you ever met anyone called Victoria Evans before? " Elizabeth asked of the room in general, trying to find the camera and speakers as she did so. "Even briefly?"

"Can't say I have," She replied conversationally. "Why?"

"You remind me of her." Elizabeth continued to wander around the room.

"I suppose that's an insult?" Fuego sighed as if she were disappointed.

"Depends on what you think of her," She answered distractedly as she stood up on her bed and looked at the window, as if the camera would be on one of the walls looking in on her.

"Guess we'll have to wait until I meet her. I'd say you could introduce us but I don't see you leaving here in the near future," Fuego informed her. "Camera's invisible, in the ceiling, and tiny, Elizabeth."

She stepped down from the bed, shrugging. "Creative," She commented. "And neither do I, but I suppose being here isn't all bad,"

"And why's that? Because I'm such a whiz with conversation?" Fuego snickered.

"Well there's that. Plus I've always wanted to see Santa Prisca, even if it _is_ just from a barred window," Elizabeth enlightened.

If Fuego had been having a drink, she'd have spit it out. "H-h-how do you know we're in Harlem?" She demanded, although the power behind her voice was lost in the stammering.

"Like I said, I can see out of the window. If you didn't want me to know where I was then you shouldn't have given me a _'room with a view'_," Elizabeth teased lightly.

"Well, just because you know where we are doesn't mean you'll escape," Fuego warned, regaining her nerve.

"Oh, I have no intention of trying to escape," She stated as she flopped down on the bed and placed her hands behind her head, closing her eyes as if trying to get some sleep.

"Oh really?" Fuego prompted curiously.

"Nah, I've had a long day. I kind of feel like playing damsel in distress just this one time," Elizabeth yawned. "And I know just the knight to come and save me."

* * *

Darts and Stryder had stopped. They led the others to a large, heavy, rusty metal door. "Is there anyone inside, Seeker?" Amphitrite asked.

"Give me a second." Seeker replied as a flash of purple crossed her eyes.

She took a look through the walls. Seeker saw two bodies in there. One was standing and the other one was sitting in a chair. She blinked, her eyes returning to normal. "There are two inside." Seeker stated.

"Alright, let's move in." Désirée nodded, her eyes glowing. "Kconk taht rood nwod!"

The door was knocked off its hinges with a loud bang. They entire hall was flashing with red lights as piercing siren broken the silence. "Alright, we're gonna need to split up." Désirée stated. "Frosty, Seeker, and Blackwatch, you three will go find Elizabeth. BG, Amphitrite, Silverflame, Darts and I will take care of the Assassins. Stryder, we're gonna need to you get Nightwing out of here and take him somewhere safe."

They all nodded. Frosty, Seeker, and Blackwatch separated from the group and went in the opposite direction. The remaining six took off through the wide doorway. They were greeted an armed Zoraida. Athena, Enchantress, Angel, and Fuego were all standing with her. Stryder made a move towards to the tied, semi-conscious Nightwing. Silverflame saw the Enchantress aiming an attack at him. She opened her mouth, releasing a ball of piping hot flames. The Enchantress turned around in shock. "Scutum!" She cried, raising her arms up to shield herself.

Pale blue energy, taking the form of a pentagram, had protected her from the attack. Fuego had released a pillar of fire aimed at Seeker. A wave of water had passed by, putting the flames out before it even touched the blond girl in the cloak. "What the-" Fuego spluttered.

She knocked off her feet by a sudden pull of water at her feet. Amphitrite towered over her. Fuego smirked. "Nice try, bitch." She smirked. "But this flame refuses to burn out anytime soon."

Fuego jumped back up onto her feet and immediately reacted with a punch to Amphitrite's jaw. Angel had started attacking BG, separating him from the group, while Darts had been dodging Athena's arrows while shooting and aiming his darts at her. Zoraida smirked at Désirée. "Tell me, how does it feel to be in the same room as me?" Zoraida asked, walking in circles around Désirée. "Does it make your skin crawl? Bring chills to your spine? Does it make you a bit nauseated?"

"I've spent years trying to get away from you, avoid you, wanting nothing to do with you." Désirée growled. "And then you come back and decide to attack my leader."

Zoraida lunged forward with her sais, rapidly throwing attacks at the hazel-eyed girl. She had thrust a sai forward, cutting the skin on Désirée's right side, just below her breast. Désirée winced, a white blast of energy surging towards Zoraida. Zoraida dodged with ease. She ran towards Désirée, executing an axe kick when she got close enough. Désirée growled, putting effort into her butterfly kick. Zoraida had ducked and thrust her other sai forward, cutting Désirée on the cheek before cutting her leg and left arm. "All I just wanted was for you to leave me alone and get the hell out of my life!" Désirée spat, moving to the side to avoid Zoraida's sai.

She kicked the left sai out of Zoraida's hand, sending it flying. Zoraida ditched the other sai, reached into her sleeves, and pulled out a knife in both hands. She threw it. The knife had caught Désirée by the sleeve and pinned her to a wall. "Well, isn't this a bit cliché." Zoraida teased, reaching into her sleeves again to pull out a six-pointed shuriken held between each finger on each hand.

"Jellyfish poison or Cobra venom?" Désirée asked, feeling the fabric of her sleeve beginning to tear as squirmed for freedom.

"Neither," Zoraida replied. "I couldn't possibly think of killing off my own blood... actually I could."

Zoraida threw the shurikens at Désirée. Désirée dodged and tumbled out of the way. She felt the sharp edges of at least six shurikens making contact with her skin. Désirée's eyes glowed, she forced ball of energy to fly towards Zoraida.

* * *

Silverflame landed roughly on her side. "Frigus Flare Ventus!"

She felt her body crashing into a wall as a big, powerful gust of wind suddenly surged at her. The wind stopped. Silverflame opened her mouth to release fire, but found herself unable to. "Your candle's been blown out." The Enchantress teased.

Silverflame was busying gasping for air to restore her powers, but found it useless. So she lunged at the Enchantress and pinned her found, easily punching fists at her face. The Enchantress kicked Silverflame off her. "Ignis Infernus!"

Flames shot up from the ground, each one making a path towards Silverflame. Water suddenly surged by with Amphitrite surfing on top of the wave as Fuego chased after her. Fuego kicked Amphitrite off her wave. The petite blond stood up. "No one messes with me when I'm in the zone." Amphitrite growled, executing a butterfly kick that knocked Fuego to the ground.

Amphitrite ducked when Fuego aimed to punch her square in the face. Fuego's fists were ignited with flames. She shot fireballs towards Amphitrite. Amphitrite ducked and dodged each one. She ran towards Fuego, lashing at her with a newly formed water-whip. Fuego hissed. Amphitrite lashed the whip at her again. The whip had wrapped itself around Fuego's wrist and let go, leaving a mark. "You look a little thirsty." Amphitrite commented. "Have a little something to drink."

A tidal towered over Fuego, slowly crashing down on her. The force of the wave pushed her up against a wall. Amphitrite inhaled and let out a deep breath. Fuego felt cold as ice encased her body from the neck down. She was beyond angry, her body turning into flames. The ice melted away. Fuego smirked, running towards Amphitrite. She jumped and executed a spin hook kick. Amphitrite raised her arms up to block with her silver arm plates.

Meanwhile, BG had been pushed off his feet by Angel. Angel kept flapping her black-feather angel wings, stirring up a strong gust of wind that slowed down his movement. "Ignis Iaculat!" BG yelled through the loud roaring of the wind.

A large, spiraling pillar of fire shot out of the right palm of his hand. Angel's eyes stopped flapping the moment she saw a flames flying towards her and dodged. She opened her mouth and let out an ultrasonic scream. The Blue Gentleman was quick to cover his ears with his hands as all the glass in the room shattered. "Tuhs pu!" Désirée growled, ducking a high reverse roundhouse kick.

Angel's screaming stopped. BG removed his hands from his ears. "Ignis Iaculat!" He said, shooting a fireball at Angel frantically as she dodged.

She swooped down. BG fired another fireball, hitting Angel square in the chest with it. Angel landed on her feet. He ran towards her and jumped, lunging at her with a flying kick. Angel was knocked off her feet. "Ligans Funem!" The Blue Gentleman stated.

Angel stood up, feeling something bind her feet together that caused her to loose her balance. She saw rope slowly tying up her body tightly. Angel felt unbalanced. BG took a punch at him, sending her falling to the ground. "Fucking bastard," Angel spat.

The Blue Gentleman rolled his eyes. He was shocked, seeing an arrow fly right past his noise. He turned his head to Darts and Athena. Athena was aiming and shooting arrows at Darts while he successfully dodged them and threw darts. Athena dodged the darts, wincing when one dart had stuck into her left shoulder. Athena growled, shooting two arrows at Darts all at once. Darts moved out of the way, coming in close contact with the archer. His fist came in contact with her jaw. Athena stumbled backwards and glared. She dropped down low and knocked him off his feet with a reverse roundhouse kick. Darts, however, just got back on his feet afterwards. "Dés!" Silverflame yelled to her leader, dodging a hand made from pale blue energy as it tried to crush her. "I'm gonna need a muzzle on this chick."

"Nrut ffo reh dnuos!" Désirée snapped as she blocked Zoraida's punch.

Silverflame yelped as the hand suddenly picked her off of the ground and squeezed her tightly. She hissed, wincing. _Like that wouldn't crack a few ribs,_ Silverflame thought sourly. The hand dropped her. Silverflame landed on her feet with a stumble. The Enchantress lunged at her. She kept aiming punches while Silverflame blocked with her arms. Silverflame kicked, aiming for the Enchantress's jaw. The Enchantress caught Silverflame's leg and flipped her over her shoulder. Silverflame landed in a somersault. She came back at the Enchantress with a punch to the face. The Enchantress stumbled. She glared, clenching her teeth together, as she knocked Silverflame off her feet with a butterfly kick. Silverflame got back up, feeling something trickle down the corner of her mouth. She pressed her thumb on it. Silverflame lifted her thumb and took a glance at it. She saw ruby red liquid stained on the fat finger. Silverflame growled, striking the Enchantress up her jaw with her fist. The Enchantress fell back, falling unconscious.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Elizabeth sighed. She hadn't moved from her spot on the bed. Elizabeth turned to lie on her side. She was in one of her doubting moments. Four hours and no one found her yet. _Maybe they got caught up or something,_ she thought.

She sat up, hearing footsteps approach the door from outside._ Or maybe-_

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Elizabeth crawled under her bed and hid. She screamed the moment she heard an explosion. Elizabeth heard a loud bang. She saw the door to her room be blown off its hinges and crash into the toilet, causing water to flow onto the floor. Elizabeth got out from under the bed. She stood up and dusted herself up, smoothing out her hair. Elizabeth turned to look at Frosty, Seeker, and Blackwatch. "I've always wanted to say that." Seeker told Blackwatch.

"What took you guys so long?" Elizabeth asked. "I've been waiting here for four hours."

"OK, so we got a little lost." Blackwatch shrugged.

"Lost?" She raised an eyebrow, following Frosty out the door with Seeker and Blackwatch following. "I can't exactly imagine you guys getting lost with someone who can see through walls with them."

"She's got a point." Blackwatch chuckled as they ran down the hall.

"Oh shut up." Seeker rolled her eyes. "I can't see through everything, you know."

"By the way, that's a creepy ability to have." He commented.

"And I'm proud of that." She shrugged as they made a turn at a corner. "And _you_ shouldn't be talking since you have this tech stuff that you could've used to make our lives easier."

"Touché." Blackwatch stated.

"So what really took you guys so long?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a long story." Frosty sighed.

* * *

Désirée jabbed Zoraida roughly in the stomach, forcing her back. She used one of the assassin's sais and thrust it at her. Zoraida turned to the side. Désirée had thrust the sai forward but Zoraida bent over backwards. Zoraida kicked the sai out of Désirée's hand with a high reverse roundhouse kick. She flipped over the blonde's small frame and grabbed the sai while it was still in mid-air. Désirée turned around, avoiding what would've been a sucker punch. She dropped down low and roundhouse-kicked the assassin from there. Zoraida fell but pushed herself back up. "I'm surprised you lasted this long." Zoraida smirked, slowly moving away from Désirée.

She reached into her sleeves. Zoraida pulled her hands back out. She had short knives sticking between each finger on both hands. Zoraida threw them. Désirée winced. Two of Zoraida's stiletto's stuck in her right thigh. She dodged the others, pulling out the two in her thigh. Désirée stifled her cry. "That looked like it really hurt." Zoraida commented.

"Not as much as it's gonna hurt when I'm done with you." She hissed.

"Pardon me, deary?" Zoraida said. "I didn't quite get that."

"Maybe you'll get this." Désirée replied, firing discs of white energy.

Zoraida moved and twisted out of the way. She ran towards Désirée and, while in mid-air, landed a flying jumped-kick on her. Désirée ducked. Zoraida landed on the other side of her. Désirée turned around, surprised by the sudden punch to her face. She stumbled. Zoraida had thrust her sai forward but Désirée dropped low and executed a roundhouse kick. Zoraida lost her balance. She fell backwards, quickly getting up right after. Zoraida kept making thrusts with her sais. Désirée was constantly turning from side to side and ducking. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she collapsed from exhaustion. "Getting tired there, Dés?" Zoraida cooed. "That's alright, I always was the better fighter."

She leaped into the air, striking Désirée down with a butterfly kick. Désirée fell to the floor. Zoraida threw a shuriken at her. She rolled over. Désirée stood back up, frozen in her spot. Zoraida had sent about forty six-pointed shurikens at her. Désirée moved, twisted, and flipped out of the way. It didn't matter if they had Enhanced-Cobra venom or jellyfish poison on them. They would still kill her if just a single one made contact with her skin. She created another shield to protect her, but it was much larger than the previous one. "How like you," Zoraida commented. "Hiding like a coward instead of facing your problems."

"I'm _not_ a coward!" Désirée growled.

"You've been hiding from me, haven't you?" She smirked.

Désirée stood silent, lowering her shield once all the shurikens fell to the floor. Zoraida lunged at Désirée, grabbing her by the shoulders, and flipped her. Désirée curled up into a ball while she crashed into a wall. She groaned. "Just give it a rest, Dés." Zoraida stated.

Désirée shook her head slowly. She leaned against the wall for something as she began picking herself up. Désirée got up. She pushed herself off the wall and staggered over to Zoraida. Her hand grasped the neck of Zoraida's kimono, her eyes glowing. "Emit ot hcterts ruo sgel!" Désirée said.

* * *

Désirée let go of Zoraida's kimono and struck her with a punch. Zoraida stumbled. They stood on top of an old, elegant Victorian manor. "You know, I should really thank you." Zoraida smirked, regaining her balance.

"For what?" Désirée narrowed her eyes at Zoraida.

"Because you've brought me to the place I had to go to." Zoraida replied.

Désirée's eyes widened. Zoraida punched her. She kept thrusting her sais again. Désirée kept moving back and turning. She flipped over Zoraida with her ability of flight and landed on her feet. She got down low and executed a reverse roundhouse. Zoraida stumbled and came back with a reverse side kick **(A/N: Think of a donkey kick, except she doesn't have hind legs)**. Désirée fell back. She got back up and moved to punch Zoraida. Zoraida moved, causing Désirée to stumble. "Look, this was fun and all but I really need to get this done by tonight." She stated, reaching into her sleeve.

Zoraida pulled out a black device with a red button on top in her right hand, her thumb set on the trigger. "Etativel taht ginht ot em!" Désirée said.

Zoraida held onto the device quickly as it shook in her hand. Désirée's eyes glowed, forcing the device out of Zoraida's hand and into hers. Zoraida lunged at her, kicking her with a jump spin hook. Désirée fell as the kick knocked the device knocked out of her hand. She bent down and picked it up. Désirée punched her the moment Zoraida stood back up. The device dropped onto the roof and rolled along towards the edge. Zoraida slid between Désirée's legs. She grabbed the device in her hand, sliding off the edge of the roof. She held the device in her mouth while her hands held onto the roof edge. Zoraida swung her body and flipped back up. She spat the device back into. her mouth and pressed down on the trigger with her thumb. The ground rumbled.

Désirée felt heat radiating below her. It was beyond boiling hot. Désirée looked around. Zoraida was gone. The manor was silent. Her ears perked up. She could hear barking and cries from the floor below her. Désirée's eyes glowed. Her body became transparent. Désirée could feel the heat even in her transparent state as she appeared in a nursery. A fist waved in the air from inside the crib. Désirée floated over and looked it. Her ears were nearly deafened by the screams and cries of a ten-month-old girl. She picked her up from the crib and positioned her on her hip. Désirée heard barking at her feet. She looked down at a tea-cup Yorkie. "Etativel eht god!" Désirée said.

A white, transparent ball encased the dog as it hovered above ground, following Désirée as she flew out of the nursery. "If these two are alive, there has to be more survivors." She murmured.

Désirée heard sirens and sighed. She moved to fly out the window across from the nursery, jumping when she saw a piece of the manor's structure nearly crushed them both. "Garb srovivrus edistuo!" Désirée said.

Her eyes glowed. The baby's and the dog's body became transparent. The ball that held the Yorkie inside followed Désirée as she phased through the flames and flew out the window. Her eyes glowed again. Their bodies were visible and solid again. She saw at least two maids, a butler, the head and sous chefs, and three servants standing among the crowd of firefighters. Désirée flew down to the ground. She heard a loud noise come from within the manor. It burst into flames in a blink of an eye. Désirée's eyes widened. "Etaerc a siht ecrof dleif!" Her eyes glowed.

The explosion carried on as the sudden force field protected Désirée and the others that stood with her. It went on for five minutes until all that was left was a cloud of smoke and soot. Ash covered the ground. The manor still burned, refusing to fall. Désirée heard a portal open. She looked over her shoulder. Désirée saw a team of nine teens. Eight of them were in full uniform and the other one was dressed in designer clothing. Elizabeth fell on her knees. Frosty and Amphitrite placed their hands on her shoulders. The others gave her sympathetic looks. Désirée winced. This was partly her fault. It was her magic that brought her and Zoraida to the manor.

_Emit ot hcterts ruo sgel!_

She hadn't been specific as to where she wanted to go so her spell chose for her. Désirée gave Elizabeth a small, sad smile. She turned her head around and sighed. _This is my entire fault_

* * *

The entire Cave was silent. No one spoke a word. Everyone was waiting for their mentors to arrive in the Lounge. Elizabeth sat down on the sofa, sitting in shock. To start off her day, Cyborg had to tell her that someone 'exhumed' her grandparents. Next, she was ambushed by assassins. Third, she fell unconscious in grave in between the skeletons of her grandparents. Fourth, her family manor burned down to the ground. Fifth, Elizabeth found out that her parents had another child.

"Are you OK?"

She looked up at Frosty. "I feel like crying." Elizabeth replied hoarsely, blinking back tears.

He sat down next to her. "Today wasn't your best day." He stated.

There was a silence between them.

"I got a call from my parents." Elizabeth stated quietly.

"Where are they?" Frosty asked. "What did they say?"

"They're in South American." She replied. "They want me to live with them again. They want us to be a family again after hearing what happened today. It actually sounded like they meant it."

"Do you want to live with them again?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Elizabeth sighed. "I got so used to living with my aunt. My aunt's been like my surrogate mother, only divorced. I really don't know at this point. I mean, I left because of them. They were the ones that pushed me away. So, I have no idea what I want to do."

"Think of it this way." Frosty stated. "On one hand, if you do go live with your parents again then you guys can have some time to mend your problems. On the other hand, you'll be leaving your aunt who practically raised you."

"I'm gonna need time to think about that." She said. "The way my dad asked me sounded a bit demanding. It's like they were expecting me to agree right away."

The door slid open. Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Nightwing leaning on Starfire for support. The Team stood in a straight line. The door closed behind the five adults. "Elizabeth, you don't have to be here." Cyborg stated. "I think I heard your sister cry."

Elizabeth nodded and walked towards the door. The door slid open and closed behind her. "This mission was not your best." Starfire commented.

The Team looked down at the floor.

"I admit the mission you were assigned was above your level." She stated. "It was difficult. But each of you has managed to exceed during missions in many ways. That did not happen to tonight. We were not impressed. "

"A simple covert mission, stay hidden and save the targets." Raven began. "You will _each_ receive a written evaluation detailing your _many _mistakes. Until then..."

The Team looked up. Beast boy grinned.

"Good job," Beast Boy commented.

"And why did Miss M have to call and tell me that a member from my team wasn't there for the mission briefing?" Cyborg asked.

"I left the Cave after you assigned Amphitrite, Blackwatch, BG, Silverflame, and Seeker to go investigate the cemetery." Désirée replied. "I didn't come back after that."

"The rest of the Team is done for the day," Nightwing stated. "Désirée, you're going to stay here and explain everything to us."

The other seven members nodded and left the Lounge. "Start by telling us where you went." Raven stated.

"I went to investigate." Désirée replied.

"Where?" Cyborg asked. "Because, I know you didn't go with BG and the others.

"I went to my sister's apartment in Washington D.C." Désirée replied.

More questions followed and Désirée began explaining everything that happened.

* * *

The rest of the Team stood in the Mission Room with Stryder and Darts. "Hey, princess," Lancaster smirked at Amphitrite.

Amphitrite rolled her eyes. "So, did you make your decision?" Amphitrite asked Darts. "Are you joining the Team? Or declining the invite? We could use people like you and Stryder."

"Being asked by a girl so beautiful, I will accept your invitation." Stryder stated.

Amphitrite blushed. "Aw, thank you!" She giggled. "And I'm looking forward to working with you."

"As am I," Stryder smirked.

Darts rolled his eyes. Amphitrite turned to look at him. "So... what about you?" Amphitrite asked.

"What about me?" Darts said.

"Will you join the Team, too?" She raised an eyebrow. "Or are you declining your invite?"

"I'll join," He shrugged.

Amphitrite nodded and gave a small smile.

"I wonder what Nightwing and the others are telling Désirée." Seeker stated. "She must be getting an earful."

"Let's just hope that she wasn't dismissed." The Blue Gentleman said, looking pointedly at Amphitrite.

Blackwatch turned to look at her too. Amphitrite looked at them with wide eyes. "What!" Amphitrite snapped. "I didn't actually mean it!"

"Mean what?" Silverflame asked.

"I threatened Désirée." Amphitrite sighed.

"Why?" Frosty asked.

"She wouldn't tell us what was going on." She replied. "So I told her that, unless she didn't spill what she knows, I will personally see to it that she's kicked off the Team."

"As BG, let's just hope that she isn't." Seeker stated. "We should keep an open mind and think positive. This is the first time she's ever done something wrong. They'll probably go easy and let her off the hook."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and sighed. The doors slid open. Elizabeth walked in. "Hey," She greeted the Team with a sad smile. "How are you guys holding up? Did you get in trouble?"

"We're fine, and, no, we didn't get into trouble." Blackwatch replied. "But Désirée might. She's been in the Lounge with the others for a while."

* * *

Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg huddled up in a circle after hearing Désirée's story. Désirée just sat on the sofa while they talked to one another on the other side of the room. "I do not believe Désirée meant anyone harm." Starfire stated.

"Star, she knew what were on those shurikens." Cyborg said. "She knew how the Assassins fought. She knew the antidote to rid Nightwing of the poison in his body. Nightwing almost died today."

"Désirée is insecure." Raven countered. "Is it bad that she's afraid of judgment?"

"Yeah, but she still kept secrets and important facts from us." BB pointed out. "If Désirée hadn't told us the ingredients for the antidote, then Nightwing wouldn't be here right now."

"She was just worried about what we'd think of her and how we'd react if she told us she was related to an assassin." Raven stated. "Just like how I was worried if you guys knew that I would bring the world to an end."

"Désirée's made a few mistakes in the past, but this was her biggest one." Cyborg said. "Are we just gonna let this slide like the last few times?"

"I think we should." Nightwing replied.

Everyone looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Dude, you almost _died_." Beast Boy stated.

"_Almost_, but I didn't" He said. "You mentioned it a few already, you don't need to mention it again. Désirée has some qualities that the other members of the Team don't. She's a good kid. This is the first time she screwed up big time. She didn't mean to hurt anyone. But she still managed to complete the mission, whereas it would've taken the Team longer to complete without her assistance. Désirée's been here longer, she has experience in and out of the field; she can guide the Team through situations. The Blue Gentleman and Frosty are already on their way to becoming leader, but they still need someone to set an example for them. We need her around to show the others how to lead until she's given an invite to join either the Teen Titans or the Young Justice League."

The others looked at each other. They looked back at Nightwing and nodded. "So, we all agree?" Cyborg asked.

Nightwing, BB, Starfire, and Raven nodded. They walked over to the sofa and stared down at Désirée. She looked up from the floor at their faces.

* * *

The room hissed as the sound of shifting gears echoed in the spacious room. The rusty, metal door swung open with a bang as a pair of feet walked down the stairs. The person stood before a man. He was watching different footage on the many screens before him at once, noticing every detail. The man wore armor. His armor was primarily black and gray, with copper-orange greaves and gauntlets. He wore a matching copper-orange mask with a black area that obscured the right half of his face, leaving his right eye blinded. But it didn't matter, considering that he lost his right eye. The person knelt down on one knee before the man. "Brother Blood has trained you and your team well." The man stated. "However, blowing up the James Manor wasn't apart of our plan. Nor was it in mind. You were told to test their skills only, nothing more. This mission has just fallen from an A-plus status to an A-minus."

"I know, I know, but where's the fun if you can't blow something up every once in a while?" The person shrugged.

"I am not Brother Blood." He said. "I don't just let you do what you want as along as you get the job done. Things here are different. You work for me now, Zoraida. You follow by my rules and instructions. And I expect you to follow them. You don't want to follow my orders than feel free to leave after I've fired you. I have no problem finding and hiring a new team."

"Learn to live a little, Slade." Zoraida smirked.

"Learn to carry out demands." The man, Slade, countered.

There was a silence. He turned back around. Zoraida looked down at the floor. She stood up with ease. Zoraida stared at the back of Slade's head, placing a hand on her hip.

"Have you chosen an apprentice?" She asked, breaking the silence.

His eyes stayed fixated on the screens. Slade studied the movements of nine teenagers on nine screens. Five boys and four girls. Each screen was focused on teenager. Zoraida saw the look in Slade's sole eye. He was taking each one into thought, determining their pros and cons. Slade was weighing out each one, comparing and contrasting to find the one that would come out on top. He made a decision. "The first apprentice I had was too experienced and very well-trained." Slade stated.

"The first Robin... I remember." Zoraida nodded, understanding where he was getting at.

"The last apprentice I took in was too weak for her own good." He said

"Terra," Zoraida murmured.

"My eye has been set on the one with a medium level of strength, skill, experience, and the list goes on." Slade stated. "The hooded one has potential, she's weak but not quite so. There are things I can teach her that she would have never thought she could do."

"Very well." Zoraida replied. "Would you like to send Eris into the field?"

"Not yet, I have no use of her just yet." He replied.

"Slade, we've been training the girl." She argued. "She's ready to work. Eris knows the ropes, she's capable of handling it."

"I said I have no use of her at the moment." Slade stated. "I, by no means, want to force my new apprentice into joining me just like I did to my first apprentice or play mind games like I did to my second. Both had backfired on me and failed in the past."

"Then how do you plan on getting her to join you?" Zoraida asked.

"I plan on luring her in, gaining her trust." He replied. "But, she knows who I am. Nightwing has made sure every new member in the Titans, Teen Titans, and Young Justice League all know who I am, how I play, warned them to stay away."

"So, in other words, you can't actually do otherwise she'll know what you want." She stated.

"Exactly," Slade nodded. "I've been watching her for a while. But I saw some things the rest of her teammates seem to have failed to see. She changes to please. And I may have to use that to my advantage so I've hired someone to take care of that for me."

"Who?" Zoraida raised an eyebrow.

A figure stepped out from the shadows. Next to Slade stood a muscular, teenage boy. The teen was dressed in a cloak. Under his cloak was a strong, flexible, black leather armor trimmed with gold and black spiked boots. Zoraida smirked and whistled. "He has quite a _body_," She purred suggestively as she eyed the boy up and down.

The boy was unfazed her behavior and actions. He just stood there in silence, standing tall.

"Zoraida, this is Archangel." Slade stated. "He will be working with us for now on. Until I'm ready to deploy him, I have a task for you and Fuego."

* * *

"Does Slade really need us to be out this late?" Fuego asked as she and Zoraida walked down a dirt path. "I'm missing out on my beauty sleep."

"Hush," Zoraida glared. "Keep in mind this a covert mission, so let's try to stay _with _the _covert_."

They walked down the path in silence, hiding within the shadows. They were surrounded by trees, bushes, and shrubs. Zoraida stopped to pick round, black berries off a bush. "We need more of that nightshade toxin from the Tricksters Four." She muttered to Fuego. "Killing two birds with one stone."

"As we always say." Fuego smirked.

They continued walking.

"Are you sure Slade gave us the right coordinates?" She asked.

Zoraida nodded. "We shouldn't be too far." Zoraida stated.

They came across a stream of glowing green liquid.

"We're close." Fuego said.

Zoraida nodded again in agreement. They followed the creak to a clearing. The entire clearing was surrounded by large, glowing green roots with purple thorns. They were joined at one point, forming a glowing heart. In the center was glowing flower with glass-like petals. They saw a silhouette inside the flower. "Burn it down." Zoraida smirked.

"Don't I always?" Fuego smirked.

Fuego cracked her neck, cracked her fingers and knuckles. She stuck out a palm, firing a fireball.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting. And I didn't forget about you all, if that's what you're wondering. I was just busy with ELA and Math State Test Prep, homework, studying for tests, etc. The usual middle-school stress. So yeah, I was preoccupied with all that.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. It's super long, but I'm not surprised by since I usually write more than I'm asked when I write essays for my teachers. But yeah. I'm still open to critique. Please PM if you think if your OC was a little OOC and if there's anyway I could fix that. So R&R!**

**Oh, and, while I'm still ranting, _I'm gonna need EVERYONE to resend/update their OC forms via PM or my forum. The link to my forum is on my profile. It should be working considering that I've been posting and re-posting it like ten times yesterday. If not than just try to copy and paste the failed link into the address bar._**

**Goal: 51 Reviews (please)**

_**~L. Dylan~**_

* * *

**Question(s) of the Day:**


	6. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I DON'T TEEN TITANS, YOUNG JUSTICE, THE ACTUAL CHARACTERS FOR BOTH SHOWS, OR THE OCS! I ONLY OWN ELIZABETH AND THE NEVER-ENDING PLOT!**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Before y'all freak out when you see this, let me say one things: HOLD YOUR HORSES! Now that's settle, I'm NOT gonna discontinue the story (I couldn't possibly think of doing that knowing that a lot of y'all like it). I'm just here to say that, eventually or possibly soon, I will go on hiatus to start working on other stories. I already got to two stories in mind. One story is a RobStar fic and the other is for Contestshipping. They won't be OC-based, so it's stepping out of my comfort zone. This author's note is a bit of a heads up. So if y'all are interested in reading my stories, they'll be up soon so just follow me if you haven't already. And I know I promised that I would renew Briarwood Preparatory Academy and my other OC-based fics that I deleted, so I'll working on them too. OH! And I'm already working on a collab fic with Amerath's Destiny, which should be published during summer vacation, so I'm also excited about that. So, yeah, a lot of writing... seems like I got a lot on my plate but it's nothing I can't handle. So that's pretty much it. Bye!**

_**~L. Dylan~**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews for Chapter 4! I really appreciate them.  
**

* * *

**Congratulations to:**

**Archangel- redpetal888**

**Zero- Secret Lullaby of Death**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! I DO NOT OWN JUNIOR TITANS (THAT BELONGS TO THEULTIMATEKELLYCLARKSONFAN)! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LISTED OCs OR THE CHARACTERS FROM YOUNG JUSTICE, TEEN TITANS, AND MEMBERS OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE! I only own my OC, Elizabeth James.**

_**Dedicated to redpetal888 (cause without her OC, I wouldn't have come up with such a good plot for this section of Next Generation: Titans)**_

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

She slammed the door to her navy blue locker shut. Katie was beginning to walk away when was suddenly yanked back. The back of Katie's head bumped into her locker with a loud bang. She looked over her shoulder. Her light blue eyes traveled behind her, following a gray strap. It stopped at her locker. Her locker had caught one the gray adjustment straps on her backpack. She heard people laughing as they walked towards their classes and rolled her eyes.

Katie stood up and turned around. She set in her locker combination and opened the locker door. She removed the right adjustment strap. "Um... hey,"

Katie slammed her locker shut like she did prior to being laughed at. She went wide-eyed after she saw someone standing behind her locker door. It was a boy. Heat rose up to Katie's cheeks. And he was good looking boy. He had nice pale skin and his hair ended at his chin. His hair was as black as midnight and a bit spiky. He had blood-colored eyes. The boy was a bit tall, and very muscular. "Oh, uh, h-hey," Katie stumbled over her words a bit. "Um, I'm sorry but, uh, I don't think I know your name."

"It's fine, I just transferred here." The boy shrugged. "My name's Nathaniel... Skree."

"Uh, OK, can I just call you Nate?" She asked. "Nathaniel's kind of a mouthful... No offense! I mean, uh, being that it's a long name and all... and I'm just gonna shut up now."

"I don't mind." He, Nathaniel, nodded.

"So, um, what can I help you with?" Katie said.

"Help?" He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I came over here to ask you for help? How do you know I didn't just come over here to talk to a pretty girl?"

_Pretty? He thinks I'm pretty? _Katie thought.

"I-I don't know, usually guys don't come over to talk to me unless they're just coming over to me that I'm ugly or fat, or to just make fun of me." Katie shrugged.

"Well, I actually did come over to ask for help." Nathaniel stated.

"Alright, do you need help finding you classroom?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm looking for Mrs. Birch's classroom." He said.

"Oh, you mean Room 329." Katie stated, pointing out directions for him to walk in. "It's just down the west hall. Make a left at the corner and then right at the water fountain. It's the second room on your left."

Nathaniel nodded. He turned and began to walk down the said hall. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind if I sit with you during lunch." Nathaniel stated.

"I think we might have different lunch periods." Katie said.

"My sixth period is when I have lunch, what about you?" He asked.

Katie took a moment to think about her schedule. She had math now, but Mr. Rutherford was probably late as always. Library was second period. Technology was third. Biology took up fourth. Math was during fifth period. She had lunch during sixth period. Seventh period was Phys. Ed. And her last two periods were being spent in study hall. "I have lunch sixth period, too." She replied. "I don't mind if you sit with me. I'll see you later."

Nathaniel nodded and continued walking.

* * *

It was lunch. Nathaniel had been sitting with Katie at her table after getting both their lunches. They both sat in silence, eating their lunch. It was awkwardly. Katie was ready to make small talk but found that she didn't seem to know what she was going to say. "So, how do you like the Summit High School so far?" Katie asked, finally breaking the silence. "It's not Gotham Academy or Star City Tech, but it's an OK school."

"The teachers are nice, and my classmates are... well..." Nathaniel commented.

"Idiots?" She offered.

"Exactly," He stated.

Katie chuckled. She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her right ear. "So, when did you move to Teton?" Katie asked.

"Five days ago." Nathaniel replied. "My mom and dad found jobs here that will bring pay big money."

"Teton County _does_ have a lot of jobs that need hiring." Katie shrugged. "How come I've never seen you around in Teton before?"

"My family and I were still unpacking and settling down." Nathaniel said.

She nodded. "Where did you live before you came here?" She asked.

"... You know, I actually don't remember." He replied. "My family and I are always on the moving, living from place to place."

Katie sat up straighter.

"Isn't that a bit frustrating?" Katie said. "Always having to move? It must be hard when you make friends and then you just have to leave them behind."

"It was at first, but you get used to it." He stated. "But, on the bright side, I get to see new places, meet new people, and have new experiences."

"Yeah, I guess... but to your friends behind when you and then have to start all over again, it seems awful." She commented. "I'd be frustrated if I had to keep starting over every time I had to move."

"I'm not big an attachment, so it's really not a problem for me." Nathaniel said.

Katie looked down at her table, picking at imaginary lint. _So does this mean we'll only be friends just for today_? Katie thought sadly. She looked up. "So, have you been to Teton County Mall yet?" Katie asked.

"No, not really." He replied.

"Really?" Her eyes widened. "Why not? It's huge!"

"I just haven't had the time lately." Nathaniel stated. "I've been busy unpacking, getting settled, and looking into colleges."

"Why are you- Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a senior." Katie said. "That's like three years above me."

_Great, the one guy I like turns out to be a senior, how could I forget he's a senior?_ Katie thought. She looked back down at the table. Something warm grabbed her hand underneath the table. Katie looked down, pink spreading across her cheeks. He was holding her hand. "Forget about my age." He stated.

She snapped her head up to look at Nathaniel. "So, you've never been to the mall?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Nathaniel replied, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Huh, so I guess this means I'll have to take you to the mall then myself." Katie stated.

"And when and how do you plan on doing that?" He asked.

"We'll walk, it's not the far from here." She replied. "So how does six o'clock today sound?"

"Sounds fine to me." Nathaniel shrugged.

"Great, so I'll meet you here at six o'clock sharp." Katie chirped.

* * *

**Recognized: Silverflame D02**

A light shone as a Zeta-Tube suddenly activated with a silhouette standing inside the teleportation device. The light faded. Silverflame stepped out of the Zeta-Tube. The Mission Room was quiet. Empty. She walked towards the door. It automatically slide open, parting into the wall. She stepped out of the room and the door closed behind her.

The Cave was quiet too. She guessed that her other teammates were probably doing their homework while they waited to be deployed on a mission or for their "den-mother" of the week to show up. Silverflame made a left at the corner of the hall. She approached a door. It parted into the wall. Silverflame walked inside, the door closing once she was inside. "Hey, guys," Silverflame sighed.

"Hey," Everyone sounded dead.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. Everyone was sitting in separately with their backpacks beside them. Books, papers, and scrunched up, paper balls were scattered all over the floor. "Does anyone remember how to figure out that slope-intercept thingy?" Amphitrite asked.

"You mean the slope-intercept formula." Désirée cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah that." She nodded.

"Well, m is the slope and b is the y-intercept so..." She explained as she flew over to Amphitrite.

Silverflame tuned them out. She was lost in deep thought, absentmindedly doodling things all over in her open notebook. _You know, some of us can read minds, _a voice popped into her head. Silverflame jumped, suddenly snapped out of her trance. _Get out of my head, Elizabeth, _Silverflame replied mentally.

_So, who's the boy? _Elizabeth asked.

Silverflame looked up. Elizabeth was already packing up her books and zipping up her backpack. Désirée's side of the room was all cleared up, too. _Just a pesky newbie, _Silverflame stated as she tore out the page in her notebook with the doodles on them and threw it out.

She opened her Biology textbook and started getting to work. _Doesn't seem like a 'just a pesky newbie' to me, _She said_._

_Well, he's kind of cute, _Silverflame commented.

_Actually, he is cute, _Elizabeth agreed, _I can see his picture in your head. So, I guess you like him?_

Silverflame's face reddened. _I don't know, _she replied, ending the mental conversation.

Silverflame closed her books and put them back inside her backpack. She zipped up her backpack and sighed. "OK, so how long are they gonna be?" She asked as everyone started packing up their books and zipping their backpacks.

Everyone answered in a jumble of 'I don't know' and shrugs. A siren wailed as the entire room started flashing red. "Where the hell are they?" Seeker shouted, covering her ears with her hands.

"Don't know, don't care, let's just suit up." Désirée replied, morphing into her active form. "Meet me in the Mission Room."

* * *

The doors parted into the walls. Silverflame and the rest of the Team walked into the Mission Room. Désirée stood before them. They stood in a straight line as holographic images were popping up randomly. "So what's up?" Frosty asked.

A rotating, holographic image of the entire globe popped up before them. "Three nights in a row there have been police reports of a person, flying round, getting away with major robberies." Désirée replied. "Day one, a robbery at WayneTech, Wayne Labs, and S. T. A. R. Labs. Day two, Queen Industries and S. T. A. R. Labs. Day three, LexCorp. Five robberies in three nights."

A red dot had appeared on specific locations the moment Désirée had started naming places.

"Anything today?" Stryder said.

"There was one today at 12 AM." She nodded.

"Where?" He asked.

"The S. T. A. R. Labs facility in Chicago, Illinois." Désirée stated. "Two guards were reported injured and one was reported dead. The rest of the security guards were unharmed."

Mirage, Elizabeth's alter ego, looked at the globe. "Three in Gotham City, two in California, one in Metropolis, and another one in Illinois." She counted. "Seven robberies, but why are most of these robberies happening in S. T. A. R. Labs?"

Blackwatch looked down at his vambrace. The touch-screen interface feature on his vambrace activated with holographic images popping up. "There are twenty-three S. T. A. R. Labs facilities in total." Blackwatch explained. "One closed down nine years ago and another one was destroyed in an explosion. Bringing the total down to twenty-one. Anyways, each facility has its own research focus."

"So?" Mirage tilted her head.

"The S. T. A. R. Labs in San Diego, California focuses on chemical research." He replied. "Then there's the one in Chicago, Illinois and that one studies technology. The S. T. A. R. Labs facility in Gotham City specializes in weaponry. Put those three together along with WayneTech, Wayne Labs, Queen Industries, and LexCorp and you got yourself a feast for any criminal."

"Thank you, Freaky Tech-Geek." Seeker rolled her eyes.

There was a silence.

"I just received word that our mentors are already working on these cases with a few others." Désirée stated. "Nightwing is working with Tigress and Aqualad on WayneTech while Batman and Robin look into Wayne Labs. Beast Boy, Impulse, and Blue Beetle are all at Gotham City's S. T. A. R. Labs facility. Green Arrow and Red Arrow are investigating Queen Industries. Cyborg and Raven trying to find evidence in the S. T. A. R. Labs facility in San Diego. Then there's Starfire in Chicago's S. T. A. R. Labs with Zatanna and Batgirl."

"Who's taking of LexCorp?" Darts asked. "And where do we fit into all this?"

"I haven't received word on who's dealing with LexCorp." She replied. "But, since Metropolis in Superman's city, we can only home that Superman is taking care of it. And, as far as we are concerned, we _do _fit into this."

"How, exactly?" Amphitrite said.

"Everyone else, but us, still has their own missions to carry out while all this goes on." Désirée explained. "Our mentors and the other members of the JLA, YJL, and Teen Titans all have missions on hold. Once they come back, they have to resume their missions. We, however, do not have any missions to carry out or missions on hold to resume."

"Details?" The Blue Gentleman asked.

"Five cities, seven robbery sightings." She nodded. "The nine of you are going. This is a simple covert-recon mission. Hidden, observe and report. That's all I'm telling you to do. Nothing else is required. Mirage and Stryder will be in Gotham. Seeker is in Star City, Blackwatch is in San Diego. Amphitrite, Darts, and Frosty are in Chicago. And the Blue Gentleman and Silverflame are in Metropolis"

"What about you?" BG said.

"I'll be staying inside the Cave." Désirée replied. "I'm Ops Manager and Communication Coordinator. I'll be helping you all in any way possible, but you cannot rely on me to help all they time."

"Any clue on who we're up against?" Amphitrite asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any info on that." She shook her head. "All I know is that this person can fly."

"_Thanks_, that was _really_ helpful." Seeker commented.

Désirée shook her head. The Team turned around and began walking towards the Zeta-Tubes. "Wait!" Silverflame said. "I can't go."

The Team turned around to look at her.

"Why?" Désirée asked.

"Family matters, it's urgent." Silverflame replied.

She nodded. Désirée looked at Darts. "Darts, you're taking Silverflame's place in Metropolis with BG." Désirée stated.

Darts nodded. "Noted," He replied.

The Team and Silverflame turned back around. The Zeta-Tube activated. They walked inside.

**Recognized: Silverflame T02**

**Recognized: Blue Gentleman T03**

**Recognized: Amphitrite T04**

**Recognized: Blackwatch T05**

**Recognized: Seeker T07**

**Recognized: Mirage T08**

**Recognized: Darts T09**

**Recognized: Stryder T10**

A light shone in back of the Team. The light grew bright, replacing their bodies with silhouettes. The light faded. They were gone.

* * *

Katie turned on the corner of High School Road to Middle School Road. She saw Nathaniel standing in front of the "_Welcome to the Summit High School_" sign. He was busy looking at his phone. Katie looked at the time on hers. It was exactly 6 PM. She sighed in relief. Katie skidded to a stop in front of him. Nathaniel looked up from his phone and put it away. "Hey," She panted.

"Hey," He greeted her back.

Katie took a few minutes to catch her breath, hands on her knees. She stood back up straight and sighed. "OK, are we ready to go?" Katie asked.

Nathaniel nodded.

"Alright," She grinned. "Follow me."

Nathaniel began following Katie as she walked backwards to keep facing him while she told him about all the places in the mall. She turned around to face the front when he moved to walk beside her.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"No disturbances in East Star City." Seeker spoke into her comm-link.

She was standing on top of a building, looking down at the streets below.

_"Nothing in the San Diego either." _Blackwatch replied. _"Just finished busting some illegal drug-dealers."_

"Get back to me in an hour." She sighed.

_"No problemo."_

Seeker lowered her dark blue goggles over her eyes. Her eyes glowed purple for a moment. She looked around the entire vicinity. Everything looked much closer now. She could hear things clearly now too. Faintly, Seeker heard the sound of an alarm go of more towards the west side of East Star City. Her eyes glowed purple shortly again. She took a look. She saw a group of cops yelling at someone to stop and then some black gunk shot at them. "Time for some action." Seeker murmured, pulling on a pair of dark blue gloves with a purple gem on the back of each one.

She ran off the building, jumping from roof to roof. Seeker saw the same group of cops reappear and continue running. Seeker followed after them. She jumped off the roof of a house and landed on her feet. She stood in front of her target. Her target had a body made of the same solid black gunk that had been fired at the cops. The target had large, bulky hands with long, razor sharp, silver claws that would've been approximately two or three feet long. The thing had arms that looked like they were eleven feet long with silver, razor-sharp pieces that looked like hair. Finally, the thing wore a white blank mask over its face. Seeker couldn't even tell what it was. She didn't know whether it was even a girl or a boy. It was a beast. "Who are you?" She asked, standing up straight. "What are you?"

The thing tilted its head. It stuck an arm out, extending it over towards Seeker. She turned to the side. "Whoa!" Seeker's eyes grew wide as the arm ripped through the house.

The creature retracted it and extended its other arm out. Seeker was hit, pushed up the wall of the house. The creature pulled its arm back again, leaving behind a big blob of black gunk to keep Seeker in place. She kept squirming in place, slowly slipping of the blob. She slipped out more, the upper half of her body sunk more and more into it. Seeker held her breath as she fell on the grass with black gooey splotches on her uniform. "Eww!" She whined, shaking it all off her. "What is this stuff?"

The creature's faceless mask stared at her, like it was observing her every movement.

"What?" She growled. "Can't talk?"

The thing just tilted its head as if it didn't understand a word Seeker was saying. Its arm shot out again with its hands (claws?) taking the shape of an anvil. The sun shone down on it, providing a sleek, black sheen. Seeker rolled out of the way. She put a finger to her ear, pressing the button on the comm-link. "Guys, major problem over here." She said, dodging as the anvil came close to crashing down on her again. "Requesting backup, sending my coordinates."

_"Backup is on the way." _Désirée stated.

Seeker took her finger off the button. She felt something towering over her. Seeker looked up. And with a loud bang, the anvil fell on her.

* * *

"So that concludes the tour of the mall." Katie stated as she and Nathaniel stopped in front of a shop.

"What's this place?" Nathaniel asked, pointing upwards.

Katie looked up at the sign. _The Polar Bear Lounge._ "Oh, this place?" She said. "It's just a frozen yogurt place. Well, it's not only a frozen yogurt place. It's also a restaurant."

"You work here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, unfortunately," Katie sighed. "How did you figure it out?"

"Well, you're looking at the place with a look of pure hatred." Nathaniel stated. "And, you're wearing the uniform shirt."

"I am!?" Katie's eyes widened

Nathaniel nodded. She looked down at her shirt. "Shit." Katie hissed, shaking her head.

She looked back up at the Polar Bear Lounge. "So, you really hate this place?" He asked.

"I don't hate it, I just hate the people that come here." She replied. "It's a nice restaurant, and the frozen yogurt here is _really _good, but I'm not a big fan of the customers and the other employees."

"Why?" Nathaniel said.

"Well, for starters, they like to talk behind my back after I take their orders and set down their meals." Katie sighed. "I mean, I'd rather be chubby than skinny."

"You're not chubby." He shook his head.

Katie smiled. "Thanks." She murmured.

She frowned, her phone suddenly ringing. "Hello?" Katie said.

"Silverflame, it's Désirée, we need you in East Star City."

"Why?" She asked.

"Seeker's in trouble, she wouldn't answer when we reached her communication link." Désirée explained.

"Alright." Katie sighed. "I'll be there in five."

"Mirage will be meeting you there, someone's covering for her in Gotham." She said.

And she hung up the call. "Who was that?" Nathaniel asked.

"My grandma, she needs help with something." Katie lied. "It's really important, so I think I should get going. But we should hang out again."

"How about tomorrow night?" Nathaniel said. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Like what?" She blinked.

"Think of it as a date." He replied.

"A date?" Katie repeated.

He nodded.

"Alright, it's a date then." She blushed and began walking away.

* * *

"I'm asking you nicely to please stop." Mirage spoke calmly to... that thing.

The Thing tilted its head aside. It extended an arm out, shaping its hand into a sledgehammer. It crashed down on the ground near Mirage. She lifted a barbeque grill with her telekinesis and sent it flying towards the Thing. The Thing opened up a hole in its body and the grill just past right through him. It extended out its other arm and slammed it down on the ground again, almost slamming it down on Mirage if she hadn't moved out of the way. "Who are you?" She asked.

The Thing didn't reply, instead it picked up a bag of bricks and hurled it around before releasing towards Mirage. Mirage stopped it with her mind and carefully lowered it back onto the ground. She put her focus back on the Thing and was knocked over by a big, black blob. She tried moving but it felt like the blob had her glued to the grass. Her eyes glowed during her struggle to be free. _What is this stuff? _She wondered.

_Ink,_ a voice replied.

Mirage's eyes widened, but still glowed. _Who are you_? She asked.

_Zero, _it replied.

_Stay out of my mind! _A different voice snapped.

_Who was that?_ Mirage asked.

There was a blast and Mirage was suddenly forced out of Zero's mind. Mirage looked around. She noticed that Zero had gone. "Mirage!"

She looked around. Mirage had just found Seeker and Silverflame running over. "Are you OK?" Seeker asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mirage replied.

"What is this stuff?" Silverflame said, helping free Mirage from the blob.

"I really don't know." She said as the blob began dissolving into the ground.

She, however, managed to get a sample from the blob before it completely disappeared. "Who was that guy?" Seeker asked.

"Zero." Mirage replied.

"It told its name?" She looked at Mirage with wide eyes. "It never spoke a word to me when I talked to it."

"It didn't talk to me; I looked into its mind." Mirage said. "Come on, we need to get this sample to lab."

* * *

"Ink?"

"It's DNA matches the ink in this pen." Désirée nodded, holding black pen in her hand.

"It can't be ink." Seeker said. "It has to be something else, ink can't do those things that thing did."

"Ink is a liquefied substance, it can acquire the shape of any container just like any other liquid and it can maintain its shape when converted into a solid." Désirée said. "It's ink. DNA doesn't lie."

"But ink can't just dissolve into the ground." Seeker argued.

"Water can," Désirée pointed out.

"OK, so how do we beat someone who's made out of ink?" Mirage asked.

"You can freeze it, but there's a risk of it being shattered." She replied. "And if it turns out to be originally a human, then we certainly don't want it to shatter. You can also try using an inhibitor collar on it."

"All the inhibitor collars are kept in Belle Reve Penitentiary, how are we supposed to get our hands on one?" Silverflame said.

"Build one yourself," Désirée stated. "Cyborg has all the tools and equipment needed to make them, he should have blueprints in the lab."

"Alright, we'll build one." Silverflame sighed.

* * *

"It's not in control of its mind." Elizabeth stated.

"What do you mean?" Seeker asked.

"I don't think it's bad." She said.

"Why?" Silverflame asked.

"I heard other voices in its mind when I talked to it." Elizabeth replied. "One of them attacked me and they pushed me out of its mind."

"What were those voices saying?" Seeker said.

"It was unclear, but I think they were giving it orders." She stated. "It's like they're always the mastermind and its always the one who's taking the blame."

"So he's not the criminal?" Silverflame raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Elizabeth replied. "But it doesn't seem that way to the authorities. It's the one they see destroying everything and doing all these crimes."

There was a silence as the girls started putting together the collar.

"So how do we get this thing on him?" Silverflame asked, using a flame on her fingertip to connect a few wires together.

Elizabeth set down a screwdriver and sighed. "I honestly don't know, my mind's kind of preoccupied with assembling this collar." Elizabeth said, finally finished with putting the collar together. "I'm kind of thinking the same thing."

"Easy,"

The doors to the lab opened. Silverflame, Elizabeth, and Seeker turned their heads and looked at Désirée. "Mirage will distract, Silverflame will hold him down, and Seeker will plant the collar on him."

"So how do I distract him?" Elizabeth asked.

"You'll use your telepathy again." Désirée replied.

"For how long?" She said.

"Just until Seeker gives the OK once the collar's on." She stated.

"Now, how do we find him?" Seeker asked.

* * *

The clerk screamed, ducking underneath her desk the moment a display case was ripped out of the ground and thrown at her. It landed on the other side of the store near the clothes' rack. A hand reached over the desk and underneath, grabbing the lady and pulling her out. "Zero!"

Zero looked over his shoulder at Mirage. Her eyes glowed. _Plea_se _stop, _He heard Mirage's voice in his head.

_I shouldn't be talking to you, _He said.

_Why?_ Mirage asked.

_They said you shouldn't be trusted, _Zero stated.

_Who said that? _Mirage said.

_They said you're evil, _Zero replied.

_Who? Who said that_? Mirage asked.

_They did, _Zero said.

_Don't listen to them, I can help you, _Mirage stated.

_You'll just mess with my head, _He replied.

_I won't, I can help free you from these voices... I promise, _She said.

_She can't promise you anything Zero, she's a traitor,_ a new voice stated.

_Who are you? _Mirage asked.

_You don't belong in here, _the voice replied.

_Neither do you, _She shot back.

_GET OUT!_

There was a loud, scream in Mirage's mind. The scream amplified

* * *

"Elizabeth looks like she's in pain, she won't last long." Silverflame commented. "I think it's time to get this collar on that dude."

"You're right." Seeker nodded.

Silverflame had gotten a running start, tackling Zero to the ground.

* * *

Mirage winced. She felt tension in her head, slowly building up. It was painful like a migraine. But, suddenly, it shot right out of her mind. Zero shrieked in pain, clutching his head a few seconds before being tackled by Silverflame. He extended an arm and shaped his hand into an anvil. He shot his arm out towards Mirage and nearly slammed it down on her. Seeker pushed Mirage out of the way. Zero shifted into a liquefied stated under Silverflame and moved away from her. His body gained back its shape and extended an arm out to grab Seeker. Seeker turned again, ducking when it shot out above her head. "Mirage, telepathy, again," Seeker yelled.

Mirage nodded, her eyes glowing again. _Zero, let me help you! _She said.

_Leave him along, he doesn't need your help, _a different voice growled.

_How do you know what he needs? _Mirage snapped.

_We're part of his mind, we know everything about him, _the voice stated.

Mirage's eyes glowed brighter. Her entire body had entered Zero's head. She looked around. It was dark. She walked around, noting how the voices stopped. Mirage kept walking around in his mind, coming across an endless room full of file cabinets. There was a wooden table and a wooden chair in the center with a lamp hanging from the ceiling and over the table.

Mirage walked over to one of the cabinets. She opened it and found Zero's real name: Denzel Eason. "Autistic and schizophrenic with Asperser syndrome." She mumbled, placing the file back in the cabinet.

Mirage closed the cabinet and opened another one. She found his history. "Fifth grade, he was pulled out of school and forced to be home school." She read the words on the papers aloud. "He killed his mother."

Mirage sighed and stopped reading. She looked up and placed the file back in. She closed the cabinet again and side. "He went to the same middle school as me." Mirage stated.

She something weird, though. Her eyes narrowed down to a squint and she saw a red switch, probably the light switch. Mirage walked over to it. She reached out a hand and flipped the switch. The lights shut off. But then there was a scream. Only,, it was like the previous scream. It was worse, far worse than the Canary Cry.

Mirage felt pain as a migraine filled her head. She winced.

* * *

"That can't be good." Seeker commented, watching Mirage's eyes glow brighter than usual and suddenly drop to the floor.

"But this is." Silverflame stated as Zero began morphing.

Beneath the ink, skin had begun forming. Slowly, the ink started disappearing and all that was left was a sixteen-year-old male. He was clothed in a black V-neck T-shirt, super skinny pants with a plaid pattern with a faded black over dye and sneakers with a white sole and silver tone grommets. The grommets were worn out with holes that exposed his red and black striped socks. He had shoulder-length brown hair with a tamed-spiky fringe that falls in a point to the center of his face. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue and sharp, and his skin had a sickly pale -almost gray- color.

Seeker walked over to him. He was barely conscious when she finally placed the inhibitor collar around his neck. Seeker nodded at Silverflame and she nodded back. Silverflame held a remote and turned on the collar just by pressing the only button on it. "OK, it's set." Silverflame stated. "He won't be able to shift as long as that collar stays on him."

"That's great, but Mirage won't wake up." Seeker said, kneeling beside the brunette and gently slapping her face.

Silverflame walked over and knelt beside Seeker and Mirage. She placed her ear on Mirage's chest. It kept rising and falling. "I don't think she's unconscious, but she's still breathing." Silverflame shook her head.

"So what does that mean?" Seeker asked. "Is she asleep?"

"I don't know, but we should get her back to the Cave." Silverflame replied, picking up Elizabeth with Seeker's help.

* * *

"She's stuck in the astral plane." Désirée said after long hours of meditation.

"What does that mean?" Silverflame asked.

"Elizabeth has separated her soul from her physical body." She explained. "The astral plane is an intermediate world between Heaven and Earth."

"So, it's like Limbo?" Seeker raised an eyebrow.

"Almost," Désirée nodded.

"So, can you help her back to her body?" Seeker asked.

"I'm afraid I can't." She shook her head.

"Why not?" Silverflame said.

"The silver cord that connects her soul to her body has grown too thin." Désirée stated.

"Silver cord?" Silverflame asked.

"It's an invisible force that's supposed to guide one's soul back to its body." She explained, pulling a loose thread off the sleeve of her leotard. "Elizabeth's silver cord is about as thin as this thread. It's not enough to pull her back."

"So... it's bad?" Seeker bit her lip.

Désirée nodded. "Well, Elizabeth's body was moved so that's probably why the cord is so thin." Désirée explained.

"OK, but why can't you help her?" Silverflame said.

"Well, it's not my soul or my body." She replied. "Elizabeth could be anywhere on the astral plane, so I can't even pinpoint her exact location. Her soul has to find its way on its own."

"Can't we call Raven?" Silverflame asked.

"Just because I can't help Elizabeth, doesn't mean Raven can." Désirée sighed.

"So how long will it take Elizabeth to get back?" Seeker said.

"It shouldn't take her longer than four or six days, but anything longer than that should be brought to the attention of our trainers." She stated. "Elizabeth's current state will be kept secret."

"So what do we do about her body?" Silverflame looked at Désirée through the corner of her eyes.

"We will hide her body away in my room." Désirée sighed. "I said I couldn't help her, but that doesn't mean I can't try."

"And the rest of the Team?" She said.

"We will hold a secret meeting in the Waterfall Room." Désirée replied. "We will discuss monitoring schedules and her condition. Until then, we will classify Elizabeth's current state of being as comatose."

* * *

"Did anyone see?" Désirée asked.

The Blue Gentleman and the rest of the Team had finally met up with Seeker, Désirée, and Silverflame in the Waterfall Room. They walked over slowly and calmly towards their leader and the other two members of the Team. Blue Gentleman shook his head. "No one saw us, Nightwing was busy discussing an important matter with the Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy." BG replied.

"So what's up?" Blackwatch asked.

The room was silent, despite the roar of the waterfall and the sound of running water. It was filled with exotic plants, trees, and flowers. "What did you call us in here for?" Amphitrite asked the follow-up question as they came to a stop.

Désirée was about to explain when Seeker stopped her. "What's wrong?" Silverflame hissed.

"Left hand corner of the room, by the palm tree." Seeker replied.

Silverflame narrowed her eyes down to a squint. She didn't see anything except a security camera. Silverflame cursed under her breath. "This isn't a good place for discussion." Silverflame stated, casually nodding her head towards the direction of the camera.

Désirée caught a glimpse of the camera and nodded. "Follow me," She said, leading everyone to a cave behind the waterfall.

"Any cameras, Seeker?" Silverflame asked.

A purple glow flashed across Seeker's eyes as she looked around. She shook her head as her eyesight returned to normal. "No cameras, we're all clear." She replied.

"So, why did you call us in here?" the Blue Gentleman asked Désirée.

"Elizabeth is comatose," Silverflame replied.

"Comatose?" Darts raised an eyebrow.

"She's stuck on the astral plane." Désirée explained. "Her condition is somewhat like a coma, so we are classifying her status as comatose until she wakes up... if she wakes up."

"Why wouldn't she wake up?" Amphitrite asked.

"As I explained to Seeker and Silverflame, the silver cord that connects Elizabeth's soul to her body has become very thin." She replied. "Without the full strength of the cord, there's doubt that Elizabeth will be able to find her way back."

"So what is this silver cord?" Blackwatch asked.

"From what Désirée told us, it's like a magnet." Seeker stated. "Elizabeth's body is the magnet and her soul is the metal."

"Nicely put, Seeker." Désirée rolled her eyes.

There was a silence. The room was filled with tension as the Team stared down at the floor. "So what about Nightwing and the others?" Frosty asked. "They're bound to notice something's up when Elizabeth doesn't show up in the Cave for a while."

"Simple, we'll lie and tell them that's she out of the country with her parents and siblings." She replied.

"How is she gonna get back to her body?" Stryder said.

"I already told Seeker and Silverflame, I will try to help Elizabeth but I can't promise that I'll succeed." Désirée sighed heavily. "Until then, each one of us will help keep watch over Elizabeth should she ever wake up or something happen while she's unconscious. So let's discuss monitoring schedules, who's taking the first shift?"

* * *

Dimly lit, chamomile-scented candles provided a faint glow in the darkly painted room. Books were scattered all over the floor and a variety of voodoo and mystical talismans were kept hanging around on shelves or stored in cabinets and closets. A body floated over a glowing symbol, drawn with white chalk, with jade, for extra protection, circling around it. Désirée sighed as her eyes closed. Instantly, Désirée's room was filled with different four different scents: Benzoin to repel evil spirits and negative energy, honeysuckle for mental clarity, musk for the psychic body, and myrrh for protection and peace of mind. She sat in the full Lotus-position, inhaling the different scents in the room. She kept her breathing calm and steady. Her body and spirit finally felt a peace, her mind clearing up. Her eyes fluttered open and glowed brightly. "Alright, let's do this." Désirée sighed heavily, but shakily.

Her body slowly lifted up off the ground and floated in the air, still seated in the Lotus-position. She looked at Elizabeth's floating body. "Ego voco super in spiritus de bonita ut ego essem Protexísti Planum astral in." Désirée whispered as jade suddenly surrounded her in a circle.

Slowly, she had begun to fall asleep. But she kept tapping her hand gently on her knee. She kept moving her hand until she saw an image of her hand repeating the same action over and over again. She could see her fingers clenching and unclench in her mind. But suddenly, a wave had washed over her. Two more waves followed and Désirée succumbed into the waves of vibrations. She could feel her soul slowly leaving her body. And then, she finally stared at her own body which kept floating in the air as her eyes still glowed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

Machines buzzed and beep as the gears kept ticking and rotating noisily. Steam pipes hissed as footsteps walking on metal produce a loud, tinny sound. The screens display footage of today's events, focusing on each member of the Titans. "Take out the telepath first, check." Athena smirked, exchanging high-fives with Fuego.

The Enchantress rolled her eyes as she stood by Zoraida and Angel. Zoraida sat in a black leather swivel chair and smirked. "I told you Zero would get the job done." She stated, turning the chair around to face Slade.

"Wipe the smirk off your face." Slade scowled. "Zero didn't do anything."

"What are you talking about?" Zoraida rolled her eyes. "He totally took her out. It's all on footage."

"While it may be on footage, it doesn't change the fact that Zero doesn't have mental powers or abilities." He pointed out as he studied one of the screens. "In other words, Zero couldn't have attacked Mirage while she was in his mind."

Zoraida narrowed her eyes down at the same screen, finally seeing what her employer saw. "Son of a bitch," She muttered. "So what happened then?"

"Something happened in Zero's mind that shocked Mirage into projecting her soul into the astral plane." Slade stated. "But that's good enough."

"What do we do about Zero?" Fuego asked.

"We have no use of him, he's too unstable for us to work with." He replied.

"So what's the plan now?" The Enchantress said.

"Archangel is still on business, hopefully he'll succeed." Slade stated. "But for now, I have a mission for you five."

The members of the Assassins looked at each other and then back at Slade. The doors swung open with a loud, metallic bang. A pair of feet. clad in iron boots, walked down the stairs as a gray, spiked gauntlet held onto the metal banister. The figure walking down the stairs had worn a pair of black trousers with a black vest and a cape that wrapped around its neck and hung off its back. "I'd like you to meet Haze." Slade said as the figure came to stand next to him. "She will be working with you on your next assignment."

"And that assignment is...?" Zoraida's voice trailed off with a question.

* * *

**So there's the fifth chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but I was bit caught with school and two new stories I just posted, so I had to keep postponing my updates. Then came my summer assignments (got that over with ASAP), so I has to postpone again. But now I finally updated! Yay *applause*! I'm totally relieved I got this all done, so now I have nothing to worry about for a while. So R&R!**

_**~L. Dylan~**_

**Goal: 60 Reviews (please)**

* * *

**Question of the Day**

* * *

**What is your character's ethnicity (nationality)?**

_Elizabeth is American (father's American) and British (mother's British)._


End file.
